Where I belong
by its not you its me
Summary: Carlisle and Esme are adopting again. Can a neglected foster child find their place in the world? read and review please
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight...only Hannie

It was a typical evening in the foster home. Zoë and Brenna were coloring, Cody and Eric were arguing over the remote, and Hannie and Mitchell were upstairs tossing a lacrosse ball to each other.

Then the family approached and rang the doorbell. A hush fell over the children, all except Hannie and Mitchell.

They were the oldest children in the foster home and did not have hope for adoption. The families these days only wanted young kids, not teenagers.

Their foster mother opened the door to the most beautiful people they had ever seen.

"Hello. I'm Ms. Meyers," she said.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife Esme," the man said, smiling.

"Oh, do come in," Ms. Meyers ushered them inside to where the children were gathered. "These are the children, Eric, dear, will you go tell Hannie and Mitchell that people are here?" She asked one of them.

He nodded and jogged up the stairs to Hannie's room. He poked his head in and said, "You guys, there are people here looking to adopt."

"Did Ms. Meyers send you?" Hannie asked him with a bit of a smirk.

"Yea," Eric answered.

"Typical," Mitchell said shaking his head.

"Well, tell them that I say hello, but I won't come downstairs," Hannie said.

"Fat chance we're getting adopted, there's no point in meeting people who probably don't want us," Mitchell said.

"Ok, guys, your loss," Eric said with a shrug.

"Wait till you get to be our age, then you'll understand," Hannie said.

"Ok then bye," Eric said.

"Adios," Mitchell said with a wave.

"Bye Foreman," Hannie said smiling.

"I'm not Foreman, stop calling me that, my last name is Kain," Eric rolled his eyes and left.

"He is _so_ Foreman, same first name, hates Dr. House, looks just like him without the facial hair," Mitchell said.

"It's destiny," Hannie agreed.

"Well?" Ms. Meyers asked when Eric returned.

"Hannie says Hello, and neither of them are coming downstairs," Eric told her.

"Alright then," She said to the Cullens. "This is Zoë, Cody, Brenna, and Eric," she said pointing to each one. "Well, I'll leave you two to talk with them and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"What about the two who won't come downstairs?" Carlisle inquired.

"Oh, Hannie and Mitchell. They're my oldest and don't think they're going to be adopted. Mitchell's going on 15, and Hannie's turning 14, families just don't want teenagers."

"I see," Carlisle said, glancing at Esme significantly. They started to get to know the kids; Five-year-old Zoe wanted to be an actress, Cody who was eight liked racecars, eleven-year-old Brenna likes to dance, and Twelve year old Eric liked baseball.

A few minutes later a short girl with dark hair and gray eyes came halfway down the stairs.

Everyone glanced up at her; surprised that Hannie would come downstairs. But she wasn't there to socialize.

"Foreman," she said, jerking her head in the direction of upstairs indicating that she wanted him to come with her.

"And this is where I leave," Eric said. "It was very nice to meet the both of you," he said politely to the Cullens, and followed her upstairs.

"I'm assuming that that was Hannie?" Esme asked.

"Yes that was her," Ms. Meyers said.

Upstairs, Hannie and Mitchell were waiting for the scoop on the Cullens.

"First off, stop calling me Foreman," Eric told them.

"Come on kid, look in a mirror sometime, will you?" Mitchell asked. "You are totally a mini-Eric Foreman from House."

"Seriously. If they ever did an episode revealing Foreman's past, you'd have the part in the bag," Hannie said.

"Do you want to hear about the Cullens or not?" Eric asked angrily.

"Eric, chill out, seriously. We're just teasing," Hannie said.

"So that's their name. _The Cullens. _They sound like pricks," Mitchell said.

"They're really not. Carlisle's a doctor and they're both really nice," Eric said.

"Not to mention gorgeous," Hannie said.

"You saw them?" Mitchell asked.

"From the stairs I had a perfect view. They're like, impossibly perfect, it's unreal," she said.

Back downstairs, Carlisle and Esme were preparing to leave.

"We'll come back later. In the meantime do you have any files on them that we could look at?" Esme asked Ms. Meyer.

"Of course, let me pull them out for you," She said and went to her office.

"They seem like lovely children, don't you think?" Esme said to Carlisle softly.

"Yes, they do. I want to know more about Hannie and Mitchell though," Carlisle murmered back.

Read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I do not own Twilight. I only own Hannie. My Pretty Princess is an actual board game. I still have it and me and my cousins loved playing it. **

Hannie was in the kitchen coloring with Zoë and Brenna. Mitchell entered a minute later with the Cullens, who had stayed true to their word and came back the next day.

Ms. Meyers was out grocery shopping, and instructed them to let the Cullens in if indeed they did come back.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" Mitchell asked them.

"I'm coloring a picture of Spongebob, don't distract me," Hannie said glancing up. She blushed when she noticed the Cullens standing there.

"So, you're Hannie," Carlisle stated.

"Yea, that's me," she said, still a bit embarrassed.

"Awkward silence much?" Mitchell commented, biting into an apple.

Hannie shot him a dirty look and said to the Cullens, "Ms. Meyers should be home soon."

"I see," Carlisle said.

"Can we play My Pretty Princess?" Zoë asked the older kids, breaking the uncomfortable silence that followed Carlisle's statement.

"Course we can, I'll get Cody and Foreman," Mitchell said. "You in?" He asked Hannie and Brenna.

"Yep," smiled Brenna.

"I'm in, Cody might not though. Remember the last time? We kept making him wear the crown whenever we got it," Hannie snickered, getting up to get the board. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" she asked the Cullens politely.

"No, we're fine dear," Esme responded.

Then Ms. Meyers came home with groceries, halting the game for a bit. Once the groceries were put away, the Cullens and Ms. Meyer disappeared into her office.

Once again the game resumed. They were all having fun, especially the older ones, torturing Cody with jewelry and crowns certainly had its perks.

"Hannie, will you come here for a moment?" Ms. Meyers called.

"Sure," Hannie said, standing up.

"Wait a second, I just got the crown, and you  have to wear it," Cody said with a triumphant grin.

"As if the necklaces weren't enough," Mitchell muttered. "Have fun displaying them to the Cullens," he smirked.

"Shut up. Little blonde devil," she said with a glare at Cody.

When she got to Ms. Meyers office, the three adults gave her amused looks.

"What?" she asked. "My Pretty Princess is a game not to be taken lightly."

"I see that," Esme said, surveying Hannie's ensemble.

"Have a seat," Ms. Meyers said, gesturing to a chair.

Hannie sat down, wondering what was going on.

"Hannie? How would you like to be adopted?" Ms. Meyers asked her.

"Wait, for real?" Hannie asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"For real," Carlisle said.

"By us, and our family," Esme told her.

"No way! That's amazing," Hannie smiled.

"How about you spend the weekend with us? If you like us, you could stay with us forever if you want," Carlisle said to her.

"Yea, I mean I'd love to," Hannie responded, an infectious grin spreading over her face.

"We have five other children," Esme began. "Rosalie and Jasper are my niece and nephew, their juniors."

"And Emmett, who is also a junior, and Edward and Alice who are sophomores," Carlisle finished hesitantly, not wanting to scare her off with the idea of so many siblings.

"We don't want to overwhelm you, but we'd really like it if you wanted to stay with us," Esme said gently.

"I'd love to, really. I mean, you guys are the first people ever who have had interest in adopting me…" Hannie said trailing off in thought.

"Well, do you want to go get your things for the weekend? I'll tell the other children," Ms. Meyers said.

"Ok," Hannie responded. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said excitedly to the Cullens.

They smiled at her. They knew already that she would be a great asset to their family. Even Rosalie grudgingly agreed when seeing Hannie's file. She was smart, funny, and had a contagious smile.

They walked out to the living room where Hannie was saying goodbye to the other children.

"Zoë, Brenna, come on you guys, don't cry. It's only for the weekend," Hannie pleaded.

"But what if you decide to stay?" Brenna asked with watery eyes.

"I'll come back and visit sweetie, I'll never forget you," Hannie said, hugging the two girls tight.

"Bye Hannie, see you in a few days, I guess," Eric said.

"Foreman, it's been great. And I must say you have a way with words," she said teasing him.

"Shut up," he said glaring.

"Bye Cody, I'll see you later," Hannie said ruffling his hair.

"Bye."

"That was enthusiastic," Mitchell said. "Bye, I'll miss you a ton even its for a few days. You better come back and visit or I'll hunt you down," he said hugging her.

"Got it," Hannie said smiling.

"You ready?" Carlisle asked her.

"Ready," she said, prepared to meet her new family.


	3. Chapter 4

In case any of you forgot…I don't own Twilight. Only Hannie who is from my creative mind. Now, on with the story!

Hannie watched nervously as flashes of green passed her by. She hugged her pillow tighter to her chest as she stared out the window at her new town. It felt great to know that people wanted her, but she was worried if the rest of the family would like her.

"Well, we're here," Esme smiled at her, as Carlisle pulled his car into the driveway.

Carlisle grinned and said, "Welcome to our humble abode."

She smiled back, as she got out of the car stiffly. "Your house is gorgeous," she said in awe, gazing up at the stunning Cullen residence.

She followed them up the front walk and into the house.

The first to greet her was Alice and Jasper. Alice "saw" them coming and couldn't wait to see her new sister.

"Hi Hannie! I'm Alice! It's so nice to finally meet you," Alice said hugging Hannie. "I really hope you decide to stay with us forever."

"Alice, calm down, she barely knows us. Hey, I'm Jasper," he said with a smile in Hannie's direction.

"Hi Jasper," Hannie said, feeling more at ease.

"Let's go to the living room," Carlisle said. "Here, I'll take your things," he said to Hannie.

"Oh. Thank you," she replied, startled at their display of niceness. No one had ever treated her this great since she lived with Ms. Meyers.

Jasper flopped down into an armchair, and Alice called, "Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Hannie's here, come into the living room."

"Don't be alarmed when you see Emmett, Hannie," Esme said, aware of her oldest son's effect on people.

"Why would I be scared?" Hannie asked.

At that moment Emmett strode in, "Hi Hannie, I'm Emmett."

"Oh," Hannie said in realization. She stood in shock for no more than a second and said, "Hi Emmett!"

Emmett joined Carlisle on one of the couches, which left Hannie, Esme, and Alice standing there awkwardly.

Edward and Rosalie came along no more than a minute later. Alice sat down on the other couch, and patted the spot next to her, "Come sit with me, Hannie."

Hannie walked over to the couch blushing slightly, everyone was staring at her and it made her uncomfortable.

Jasper, sensing this, said, "Emmett, come to the store with me real quick." He hoped to alleviate some of the overwhelmed feelings Hannie was having.

"Got it," Emmett said standing up. "You need to talk more," he said to Hannie laughing. "Good to meet you kid," Emmett said walking out of the room with Jasper.

Edward then took Emmett's seat and smiled politely at Hannie. "You don't look like your picture in your file," he said.

"Edward," Carlisle said with a warning tone.

"It's true," he insisted with a smirk. "She's not smiling."

Hannie blushed, but grinned back at him, glad she was being accepted.

"Don't mind Edward, he's just being a pain. I'm Rosalie, I'm really glad you're here," she said gently.

"Hi," Hannie said softly.

"Alice, why don't you and Rosalie go show Hannie her room, I'm sure she's tired and wants to rest before dinner," Esme said.

"Ok!" Alice bounced up happily.

"You ok with that, Hannie?" Rosalie asked her.

"Sure," Hannie said, giggling at Alice's bubbliness.

They led her upstairs to the guest room. It had a bed, nightstand, bookcase, and a bathroom.

"It's kind of plain now, but you can decorate it if you want," Rosalie said, Alice nodding her head vigorously in agreement.

"I'm going to go see if Emmett and Jasper are back yet, I'm glad you're here," Rosalie said to Hannie, hugging her tentatively.

Hannie hugged her back murmuring, "I'm glad to be here." Carlisle had brought up her things for her and she grabbed a book out of her bag and sat down on the bed.

Alice clambered up next to her and took her hands. "I hope you decide to stay here, we all really like you," Alice said, laying a cool hand on Hannie's cheek.

"Thanks," Hannie said shyly.

"Why don't you get settled, relax a little. I'll come get you when dinners ready," Alice said.

"Ok Alice." Hannie said.

_I like it here. Maybe, just maybe I'll stay here forever, _she thought, opening her book.


	4. Chapter 5

**Twilight isn't mine…I hope you didn't think so. Only Hannie is. Ok about them eating in this chapter…all I can say is the Cullens do a **_**very **_**good job of hiding their food. **

Hannie pov

"Hannie…" I heard a distant voice call.

"Mmvhh," I mumbled and rolled over onto something hard. "Ow," I groaned.

I heard the distant voice laugh, a trilling, and pretty laugh.

I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and blinked a few times. Oh. Right. I'm at the Cullen's house in their guest bedroom and I fell asleep on top of my book.

"Dinners ready," Alice smiled. "Do you want to sleep some more and eat dinner later?" she asked me, taking in my disheveled appearance.

"No, it's ok. I'm fine now," I responded touching my hair. Ugh. I probably look really stupid right now. Not that it mattered.

"I'm just gonna brush my hair and I'll be down in a minute," I said to Alice. Secretly, I liked her the best so far.

"Can I do it?" she asked me.

"Sure," I said, surprised at her enthusiasm.

She smiled, sensing my reaction. "I love doing makeovers and hair and such. It's my passion, besides shopping," she said with a bubbly smile.

Shopping? Oh my. Shopping was _not _my thing.

Alice finished brushing my hair; she put it in a braid down my back. It looked really pretty. "Thanks Alice."

"No problem. Lets go downstairs."

I followed her down into the dining room. Esme and Carlisle were already seated and waiting for the rest of the family.

Dinner was spaghetti, broccoli and Italian bread. It smelled really good.

"Where would you like to sit, honey?" Esme asked me. From the moment I met her, I knew I would love her. My parents died when I was two, so I never knew them. Whenever I imagined a mother figure for myself, she was beautiful, sweet, kind and caring. Just like Esme.

"Um, anywhere's fine," I said, breaking out of my reverie. "Where does everyone else usually sit?"

"Oh, that doesn't matter. We usually sit wherever," Carlisle said to me.

"Oh, ok then."

"You can sit next to me if you want," said Rosalie who had come into the room when I wasn't looking.

"Ok, thanks Rosalie," I said smiling at her, which she returned.

Then the boys walked in.

"Hey kid," Emmett grinned widely at me.

"Hi Emmett," I said shyly. He was so huge, and I was so _not._

Jasper smiled apprehensively at me and took the seat furthest from where I sat. He seemed wary of me, but I guess it was to be expected. I was a stranger in his home, he didn't know me well, and I could be a serial killer for all he knew. That's what I thought anyway. Not that I'm a serial killer of course.

Edward sat down laughing.

"What's so funny Edward?" Alice asked him.

"Nothing, tell you later," he said with a smirk in my direction.

With everyone there, we started to eat, and everyone broke off into separate conversations.

Alice and Rosalie talked about a recent shopping trip; Emmett, Edward and Jasper started talking about their weird Spanish teacher, while Carlisle and Esme talked about his shift at the hospital. I just sat and watched, taking it all in.

"So, Hannie, play any sports?" Emmett asked me.

I knew it. I had him pinned for a sports fan the moment I met him.

"I play lacrosse," I responded.

"Lacrosse, huh?"

"Yep."

"Do you like football or baseball?" Jasper asked.

"Um, not really."

"Well, we're going to have to fix that, aren't we, Edward, Jasper?" Emmett asked his siblings.

They nodded their agreement and smirked at me.

"Emmett, eat your broccoli," Esme chided gently.

"Yes mommy," Emmett grinned at her.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, and Alice muttered, "Grow up," at him.

I smiled to myself. It was weird being in the presence of such a large and loving family. Weird in a good way. I liked them, a lot actually.

Once dinner was finished and the dishes put away, I was on the couch with Alice and Edward, watching Emmett and Jasper play video games.

It was quite entertaining really. They were both fiercely competitive and always accused the other of cheating.

"Hannie, you wanna play?" Emmett asked me.

"No, I'm fine. I don't do video games," I said to him.

"Come on, you know you want to," Emmett said, waving the controller enticingly in my direction.

I rolled my eyes a little, "No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Emmett, stop it. You're being such a pain in the you- know- where," Alice said to him.

"Nice," Jasper said, high fiving Alice.

"Guys, it's ten o clock, I know it's the weekend, but you need your sleep," Carlisle told us.

Emmett and Jasper shrugged and started putting away their game.

"Night Hannie," Jasper said nodding at me.

"Night Jasper."

Alice gave me a hug and whispered, "Sweet dreams," into my ear.

"You too," I grinned.

Edward smiled at me slightly and said, "Goodnight."

God he was formal. "Night."

Emmett tugged my hair a little. "What, no hug for me?" he held his arms out and pouted slightly.

"Sorry," I said giving him a hug, and oh my gosh he had _abs. _His abs had abs. I notice the strangest things.

I said goodnight to Esme and Carlisle, and popped into Rosalie's room gave her a hug, and went to bed.

I know I only spent barely a night here, but I've already made my decision.

I loved the Cullens. And I'm staying with them.


	5. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight. I do however own Hannie and a lovely copy of a Twilight movie magazine.

And yes Rosalie is nice in this. There's a reason for it, in the later chapters…keep reading to find out.

Hannie POV

It was my second day with the Cullens. The day started out normal enough. Got up, showered, ate breakfast with Alice, etc.

Now we were bored and Alice wanted to take me shopping.

_Shopping _of all things. "Why can't Rosalie go with you?" I asked Alice.

"Because she's out with Jasper and Edward," she said to me.

"But Alice. I really don't like shopping," I complained to her.

Just then Emmett jogged downstairs.

"Alice trying to force you shopping?" he asked me.

I nodded while frowning at Alice.

"Well, if you're going to stay home you could play Guitar Hero with me," Emmett said with a mischievous grin.

"Ha!" Alice exclaimed triumphantly. "There's no way she's going to play video games with you."

"Well lets see," I began. "On one hand we have shopping, which I cannot stand, and on the other hand we have Guitar Hero, which yes, is a video game but actually seems pretty fun. Sorry Alice, I'm gonna stay here," I said apologetically to her.

"Yes!" Emmett yelled.

"I should have seen that coming," Alice grumbled. "Whatever, I'll go by myself."

She left, and Emmett said, "Wanna set up the game for me while I eat something?"

"Um…I don't know how to do that," I said.

"It's ok, you can just do something else while I get ready, or you could watch me eat, but I don't think you want to do that," He grinned.

"I'll go get my book," I told him.

So I read for a little while. And then we started to play. I knew I was challenged when it came to playing video games, but not this challenged.

Guitar Hero is one of the hardest games ever. Emmett of course was amazing. He kept trying to give me pointers and they sort of helped…but not really.

After about five games I was ready to quit, so Emmett kept playing and I watched.

We're not going to tell Alice this.

I zoned out for a little bit, and the next thing I knew Emmett was holding the guitar in my face.

"One more game, I'll help I promise," he told me.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Ok, but it won't be pretty."

I actually did better! Emmett pushed the black thing down for me so I could concentrate on pressing the buttons on the arm of the guitar.

A couple minutes later, we had lunch. Lunch by Emmett's standards consisted of junk food. Chips, candy, you name it.

I shuddered, "Do you have any real food?"

"Real food?"

"Not junk food, no offense but that looks so gross."

"There's sandwich stuff in the cupboard," he said with a wave in the direction of the cabinets.

"Thanks."

He left me to make my sandwich to go play more video games I guess.

Esme came home soon and saved me from more torture. I sat with her while she ate and she is the nicest person I have ever met.

During the next day I got to know the rest of the family. Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett loved having me around, Edward was super polite, and Jasper still didn't really like me too much.

That afternoon, Carlisle approached me and asked if he could talk to me for a minute. I shrugged and said it was fine.  
We went into his office and sat down.

"We all really like you a lot, even Jasper although he doesn't show it," he began. "We don't want to force you into anything, but we want you to stay with us," he said hesitantly.

My face broke out into an enormous smile. "Oh my gosh yes! Yes! A million times yes!"

Just then we heard a shriek from outside the door.

"She said yes!" Alice rushed in and hugged me. She was a little…enthusiastic.

"Thank you Alice for your input," Carlisle said clearing his throat.

"Sorry! I couldn't help it. We like you so much," she smiled at me.

I smiled back happily. I was glad to be here. With my family.


	6. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight. **

**One clear up thing. The Cullens ****are ****vampires in this. Most of it is from Hannie's Point of view and she would see them as human. The eating thing is just them pretending to be human. **

Hannie POV

It was my second day at Forks Middle School. It was nice. Not many people though. But still nice. I met a few people, bringing my friend count to a grand total of two.

Jen was in a few of my classes and was out sick today.

My second friend was the librarian. Yesterday at lunch, to nervous to eat, I went to the library. There I met Mrs. Wilkins and Jen, her great niece.

What can I say? I love librarians and they love me. It just kind of works out that way.

So I was officially adopted by the Cullens. Well, almost officially. They still had to work out some confusing paperwork and there's gonna be a visit from some lady from child services.

They needed to find out if the Cullens were and "appropriate" to adopt me. Heck, any family that wants to adopt me is certainly appropriate. But that's just me. Child Services, maybe not.

Which brings me to lunch. No Jen today, so I'm by myself.

I bit into my sandwich when Nick Newton approached me.

I must have looked scared because he gave me a smile and said, "Chillax, I don't bite."

"Chillax?" I asked him.

"My brother and his friends use it a lot. If you live with him, you kind of pick up on the stupid slang words he says."

I shrugged. "So what brings you over here? Coming to copy off my science homework you didn't do last night?" I joked with him. He was in my science class and the teacher hated him because she had his brother. Apparently Mike Newton was not the brightest crayon in the box.

He laughed at me and shook his hair out of his eyes. "No, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends today cause you looked lonely. But now that I know you think so highly of me and my science homework I just might reconsider my offer."

"I'm sorry if I offended your science homework. Wanna take it out so I can apologize to it?"

He made a face at me and said, "Ha ha. You're real funny. But seriously. Wanna sit with us?"

"Love to," I shrugged.

His friends were Hunter Stanley and Jake Weber. Pretty nice kids if I say so myself. Hunter had green streaks in his hair. Not that I cared. That kid was hilarious.

I thought Jake was on the quiet side until Hunter started to sing "Soulja Boy" and Jake started to sing with him.

"Are they always like this?" I asked Nick curiously.

"Pretty much," he nodded.

"So what's up with you new girl? What's your story?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Well I'm Hannah Benson. But if you ever call me anything but Hannie I'll be really mad," I added as an afterthought. "I'm getting adopted soon."

"You're a foster kid?" Hunter asked.

"Smooth, Hunter," Jake muttered.

"No, it's ok," I said. "My parents died when I was two, so it's not like I knew them."

"You don't seem very upset about losing them though. You ever think about what life would be like without them dying?" Hunter asked.

"Again! What's with you and the personal questions?" Jake asked.

"Like I said, no big deal," I smiled at my new friends. "What are you thinking?" I asked Nick who was staring off into space.

"Oh, just that if they hadn't died we wouldn't have met you. I think you're a positive influence to our science class at least."

"Maybe. If I wasn't adopted by the Cullens I wouldn't be here," I pointed out.

"True," Jake nodded.

"Now I know where I know you from!" Hunter burst out. "You're that super smart girl from my math class."

"Thank you?" I said, not knowing how to take that.

"It's a compliment," Hunter said. "The people in our math class are so ignorant its not even funny."

We continued on talking for a few minutes, and before I knew it lunch was over.

We went our separate ways and I thought about my parents. I may seem like a jerk for not caring, but they weren't the greatest parents either. I did some research when I was old enough to miss them. I looked online and on my town's newspapers website it had an article on them. Drunk driving. That's how I lost them. They weren't the victims. It was they driving drunk. They had me when they were 18. Talk about irresponsible.

I've come a long way since Colorado. I've gotten over it. And I'm being adopted by a great family. Nick Newton talked to me today.

Finally, I like my life.


	7. Chapter 8

**Did you really think that I owned Twilight? Well you thought wrong then. **

Hannie POV

The lady from Child services is coming today. I can feel the tension in the air. Everybody's nervous, more nervous than me I think. It's worse because Carlisle has to work today. He said he'd get home in time, but what if he's not?

Saturdays aren't supposed to be this stressful.

I start to pace for the millionth time. I pass by Edward, who's pacing too. What if the lady thinks that the Cullens aren't good enough to take care of me?

Alice shoots me a reassuring smile. "It's gonna be fine, sweetie."

Alice is pretty much always right. Like the other day, in science it was my groups turn to present our in class project. The night before Alice was like, "Bring in a copy of your groups presentation."

I told her that Jamie Fisher was bringing it in.

"But just in case she forgets or something, I'd bring them in. That used to happen to me a lot," she told me wisely.

She was right. Right before we presented, Jamie threw up in the hallway all over our paper. I pretty much saved the day thanks to Alice.

I think Jasper likes me more. He helps me with my homework a lot. He's a beast at history.

Our heads shot up as we heard the doorbell chime.

Esme opened the door to a severe looking woman who had zero fashion sense. It was all I could do not to crack up.

Her red floral print pants clashed horribly with her puke green poncho. And that hat! Don't get me started on the hat.

Esme of course held her composure as she welcomed the woman in. I looked around to see how the others were faring.

Alice looked absolutely horrified. My most fashionable sister was almost in tears as she took in the appearance.

Poor Edward, the oh so polite one was struggling to regain his poise, but failing miserably.

Emmett looked constipated, struggling to keep his laughter inside.

Rose was shooting everyone a dirty look, muttering under her breath, "Do you want to ruin this for Hannie?"

Jasper looked like he was about to burst and excused himself to the library to hide most likely.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Borden," she droned in a nasal voice.

"Hi," I smiled.

"You must be Hannah Elizabeth," she said with a raised eyebrow at my outfit. I refused to let Alice pick out my clothes today. So I had on skinny jeans, a Little Miss Sunshine tee shirt on, and purple converse with rainbow laces. I loved it, but apparently Mrs. Borden didn't.

"You can call me Hannie," I told her, already annoyed.

"Well, I can see you have a large family," she said her eyes boring holes into us.

"Who would you like to talk to first?" Esme jumped in.

"You!" she said with a long pointed red fingernail in Emmett's direction.

Aw, poor Emmett. This lady was going to tear him apart.

Ten minutes later they came out of the kitchen. Emmett looked slightly shell-shocked and mouthed 'good luck' to Alice.

Alice was next and so on and so forth.

Each time Mrs. Borden got angrier and slightly crazier.

Finally it was my turn with the psychopath.

"Mind if we go somewhere more private?" she barked at me.

So you can kill me and hide the body before anyone notices?

"Um, sure, where did you have in mind?"

"Show me your room, Hannah."

"Hannie," I smirked.

She followed me upstairs and when she got to my room said, "So this is where you reside most of the time, yes?"

"Um, I guess," I said a bit startled at her choice of words.

"So, Ninny," she started.

"Hannie," I told her.

"Whatever," she waved her hand dismissively.

I did not like her. At all. Not that I was fond of ruthless fanatical old women.

"Do you consider yourself socially awkward? Or a bit of a recluse?"

"Um, no I don't think so. I mean I just moved here so I don't know many people," I tried to go on but she cut me off at the pass.

"A bit of an introvert," she muttered under her breath, scribbling something down on a notepad.

"Did you take notes with the others?" I asked her warily.

"Asks prying questions. Perhaps insecure," was the muttered answer-scribble.

"What's this?"

Oh no. Oh no not good. She saw the c.d.

A couple days ago Hunter made me a c.d. claiming I needed to listen to some 'real music.' Let me say his mix is interesting to say the least.

The cover is probably why she picked it up. It has a close up of Hunter making a face and written over it in black block letters read, "A super awesome amazing mix made especially for Hannie, courtesy of H. Stanley."

"Who would this be?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, that's my friend Hunter," I said nervously.

"Has strange, possibly dangerous acquaintances," she mumbled some more as she scribbled on her paper.

She read the list of songs on the back and her squinty eyes widened. I suppose that's to be expected. Like I said, the songs were interesting.

Adalia- _Madina Lake_

Buddy Holly- _Wheezer_

Don't trust me (I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fuckin scared of you)- _303_

Eyes on Fire- _Blue Foundation_

Full Moon- _The Black Ghosts _

Here I stand-_ Madina Lake_

Leave out all the rest-_ Linkin Park _

Pork and Beans- _Wheezer_

Crank that- _Soulja Boy _

Supermassive Black Hole (Whore) _Muse_

Her mouth opened slightly as she turned her gaze to me. "What may I ask, is a girl like you, doing with songs like these?"

"Have you ever heard of them?" I asked politely. (Edward would be proud.)

"What an attitude," she said appalled, as she scribbled. "No I have not, but I assure you that the content of this trash is not something you want to be listening to."

"No, the songs they're really good, but you kind of have to know Hunter to," I said quickly, gesturing like crazy like I always do when I'm upset.

"Has trouble communicating at times," was the note.

"I don't have problems communicating," I said with an edge to my voice.

"Do you ever feel depressed? Like sometimes you just want to let go of yourself?" She drilled me.

"That's between me and my therapist," I deadpanned. "I think you'd really like her. Want her number? The pills she gives me would work wonders on you."

"Attitude! And possibly drugs. Perhaps a suicide attempt, yes dangerous." The pen scrawled more furiously than before.

"Dear? Why don't we go talk to the Cullens?"

We went downstairs and I saw with relief that Carlisle was home. He would smooth things over. He always does.

"Ok," Mrs. Borden clapped her hands briskly together. "I have some things I would like to discuss with you," she said significantly inclining her head towards Esme and Carlisle.

"If you would like to say something concerning Hannie's future, you can say it in front of all of us," Carlisle said firmly.

"Ok then," came the reply. Ugh, her smile was sickly sweet and revolting.

"I need you to think long and hard about this decision. While I don't have the final say in the matter, you do of course, but I'm here to provide you with my careful observations and my opinion on whether or not you are ready to take on such a challenge."

"Challenge?" Emmett snorted, and Rosalie smacked his arm.

"Yes, challenge. Hannie is a troubled child. She has problems expressing her thoughts and feelings, does not hold stable relationships, and more."

"More?" Emmett smirked at me.

I made a face back at him.

"Well yes. She has few friends, and I fear she may become a hermit if this issue is not resolved. I have reason to believe that she is using one or more unprescribed drugs, and listens to angry music. You must ask yourselves whether or not you endure a child such as she."

"Look lady," Rosalie burst out. "We've lived with her, you haven't. You have no feelings for her at all. We love Hannie a lot and of course we want her, there's nothing wrong with her no matter what you and your silly little notes say!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Rosalie," Esme chided, but I could sense a hint of pride in her voice.

"As you can see, we do want Hannie. There are no significant problems at hand, so why don't I show you the door?" Asked Carlisle.

She finally left. Thank god.

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms comfortingly around my torso.

"You're officially ours, what do you think about that?"

"Happy. That lady was…" I shuddered.

"I think that about sums it up," laughed Jasper.

A few hours later, after dinner, I fell into my bed exhausted. That lady was going to haunt me in my nightmares, but at least I have my many siblings to protect me, was my last thought before I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 9

**Silly children, Twilight's not mine. S. Meyer owns it all. **

**Okay, I've said this before, and I'll say it again. The Cullens only eat human food so Hannie won't find out that they are vampires. **

_Stupid Science homework, stupid test, stupid hard class, _Hannie thought.

Edward smirked to himself as he heard Hannie's thoughts on her least favorite subject. She was a smart kid, but apparently science was _stupid _right now.

It was a month after the child services incident and she was fitting in well. She smiled more and was more outgoing. Her happiness was infectious, and despite Mrs. Borden's warning, had many friends.

She flipped angrily through her book until she found the right page and started to work.

"Something wrong?" Edward ventured, trying not to laugh.

"I'm fine," Hannie responded irritably.

"Liar. What's the matter?"

"Science is just really hard right now. I don't get it. Any of it."

"Well, lucky for you I'm pretty good a science. And lucky that I like you well enough to help you," he grinned.

"Thank..you," Hannie responded, looking a little alarmed at her brothers sudden interest in her.

"Lighten up a bit. Now, what are you studying?"

"The nervous system."

"I see. Afferent, Efferent nerves, axons, reflex arcs," Edward paused at the slightly taken aback look on Hannie's face.

"Wanna say that again in English?" Hannie asked him.

"Ok, well I can see I have my work cut out for me," he began.

"Hey!"

"Merely stating a fact. Now lets go watch some TV, take your mind off it for a little bit, have a quick break. Ok?" Edward said steering her to the living room.

"Football?" Hannie stopped dead in her tracks noticing what exactly was on.

"Nooo. No way am I watching football."

"Oh come on, live a little, experience it for once, for me," he said.

"Fine, but I don't see the fun in watching people hitting each other," Hannie grumbled crossing her arms over her chest. "These people are all brawn and no brains, you know sort of like Emmett," Hannie said making the mistake of not noticing her oldest brother sitting on the couch.

Edward smirked as Emmett stood up menacingly.

"Oh! I didn't see you there…" Hannie said trailing off nervously.

"You want to repeat that?" Emmett asked with a growl, taking a step towards her.

Um, uh," Hannie stuttered taking a step back.

"That _was _rude of her. I don't see the harm in teaching her some manners," Edward said joining Emmett as they took another step towards Hannie's trembling form. She looked over her shoulder then darted up the stairs to conceal herself.

"You can run but you can't hide Hannie!" Emmett called taking slow, heavy deliberate steps up the stairs.

"Facing your problems is much easier than running from them," called Edward, following Emmett's lead.

They got to the top of the stairs and looked around.

"Now, where's that rebellious little sister of ours?" Emmett asked, trying to pick up on Hannie's scent.

"Alice's closet, I think. The strongest smell is coming from there," Edward whispered. "Her hearts pounding like crazy."

"Ok. Well you look around. Be loud. I'll sneak in there and scare her a little bit. Meet me downstairs in five."

"Got it," Edward answered solemnly.

Hannie heard loud footsteps coming closer and closer. Alice's closet was filled with clothes. It was an ideal place to hide, but too obvious perhaps. Her heart raced as the tried in vain to dream up an escape plan.

_Thunk, thunk. _The weighty footfalls got nearer and louder. Hannie pressed herself against the wall tightly, hoping that whoever was coming wouldn't see her.

_Thunk, thunk. _ She could see brown hiking boots stop almost right in front of her.

_Oh crap, don't see me, don't see me, _Hannie thought desperately.

Please let it be Edward. Emmett's out for revenge right now and I don't want to think about what he'd do to me.

_Thunk, thunk. _The boots paced in front of her, undecided of their location.

_Oh no, oh no oh no oh no. It's Emmett, he's way louder than Edward is. Please don't let him find me, _Hannie thought franticly, pressing her lips tighter hoping no noise would escape them and give her away.

Then the footsteps stopped.

"Oh Hannie," a voice whispered eerily.

Hannie turned her head slowly, scared of what she might see. It was Emmett, crouching down next to her with an evil, mischievous grin that would make anyone shudder with fear.

She shrieked and tried to scramble out of the way, but to no avail.

Emmett grabbed her around the waist and swung her up into his muscular arms.

"Gotcha," he smirked.

He carried her downstairs to where Edward was waiting with an identical leer on his face. He heard what had gone on upstairs and had to hand it to Emmett, it was a well-executed plan.

"Look who I found, Edward. Due to her earlier made comments, I think we need to teach her a little lesson, what do you say?"

"I agree completely. What kind of brothers would we be if we let her go off the hook?" Edward said.

"Very irresponsible ones, I must say. As her older brothers we're here to set an example, so our actions now are very justified, don't you think Edward?"

"I think so too. Now Hannie, how ticklish are you?" Edward asked her.

"Um, not very," Hannie said trying to squirm out of Emmett's arms.

"Well we think you are, and don't get into the habit of lying, goodness you have a lot to learn," Emmett smiled and put Hannie down on the couch.

She looked from side to side, trying to formulate an escape plan.

Unfortunately, Emmett caught the glances and said, "Oh no you don't, even if you do hide, we'll find you, and this could get a whole lot worse."

Hannie trembled in fear as her brothers sat down on either side of her.

"Now, the rules are really, very simple. We will carry on until you apologize," Edward said gravely.

"Understand shorty?" Emmett asked her.

Hannie's eyes went wide from fear and she nodded slightly.

And then they attacked. Their nimble fingers slithered up and down her sides and stomach until she could almost not breathe from laughter. Tears streamed down her face as she squirmed and writhed.

Luckily, Carlisle and Esme came home and noticed what was going on.

"Edward, Emmett, stop torturing your sister," Carlisle said with a stern glance at the two.

"But she started it!"

"We were just teaching her some respect!"

"Enough," said Carlisle firmly, shutting down the protests.

"Hannie, dear, come help me with dinner," Esme called from the other room.

Weary and shaken up, Hannie wiped off her cheeks, smoothed her hair and stood up to lend a hand to Esme.

"So, what happened today?" Esme asked her.

"Well, I made a comment about Emmett's brain capacity and you pretty much just saw the rest."

Esme smiled kindly, "They're your older brothers, they love to tease, it's just what they do."

"They pick on me all the time because they know I can't do anything about it. And when I say one little thing stuff like this happens."

"Oh, honey they love you," Esme told her. "Now lets get dinner ready."

"It's strange having older siblings," Hannie mused.

"Really?"

"I lived with my great aunt until I was eight, and when I was finally in the foster system I was old enough to take care of most of the kids there. No one's ever looked out for me or bugged me like that," she said wistfully. "It's nice to finally have it."


	9. Chapter 10

**Hey! Glad people are liking this story. Thanks to everyone whose reviewed so far! **

**Once again, I don't own Twilight, only Hannie. **

Hannie POV

I'm excited. Hunter's coming over today to film our math project. Basically our math teacher told us we could do anything as long as it involved showing how to solve a multi-step equation. And it had to be interesting.

Hunter and I paired up instantly and I have to say our idea is the best. We are going to get an A.

I had to laugh when he called me.

"Um, we're on your street. And I can't find your driveway," he explained to me sheepishly.

"I'll go out to meet you," I said with a laugh.

I led him inside and the first thing he asked was, "Whose baking cookies?"

I pushed him playfully and said, "We're here for math, not cookies."

Esme was making them and listening to classical music like she always does when she cooks.

"Lets go into the living room so we can look at our notes. You brought the camera, right?"

"Yep, to the living room it is then."

We walked in and sat on the couch and reviewed our plan.

Rosalie and Alice strolled in and looked slightly appalled at Hunter's green hair.

"Who's your friend?" they asked me.

"This is Hunter Stanley, Hunter these are my sisters Alice and Rosalie. He's here for our math project."

"Oh, yea, I remember. I helped with the lunch lady costume," Rosalie smiled.

The lunch lady costume was for our video. Hunter gets to wear it. It was his idea so I thought he should do the honors.

Then he noticed the banister on our stairs. He was very excited to say the least.

"Have you ever slid down it?" he asked.

He went wide-eyed when I told him I hadn't.

"It's perfect for sliding, we should totally go down."

"Um no, we'll fall and break our necks," I said.

"So optimistic," he said shaking his head.

"How about I go down first and catch you when you come down?"

He finally convinced me, which is why I'm standing at the top of my stairs about to go down a very steep banister.

"Ok, now sit on it, and lean your weight towards me," Hunter instructed. He had already gone and loved it.

I closed my eyes and did just that. I felt like I was flying! It was so much fun.

True to his word, Hunter caught me at the bottom and spun me around.

"See? Not to bad. Did you have fun at least?"

"I had fun," I smirked.

"Hey what happened to math?" Jasper said coming in from the kitchen.

"Shut up," I told him. "Sliding down the banister was just to get our creative juices flowing."

"Suuure," he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yea we should probably work on it. Oh! I had an idea. We need a song for like credits and stuff and opening words, so I was thinking of this song," Hunter said handing me his ipod.

It was a pretty good song for a jailbreak if I say so myself.

And so it began.

The beginning was Hunter breaking out of jail. He actually choreographed moves to this thing. So our neighbors have this chain link fence and we were granted permission to use it.

Who knew jumping a fence could have so much fancy footwork?

Jasper helped film, which was cool, especially for my part.

I stood on the street reading a newspaper. "Prisoner Escapes from local Federal Penitentiary! He is thought to be wearing the guise of a lunch lady!" I exclaimed, pretending to read the headline.

Hunter ran by me in an apron, hairnet, and a black mole on his nose.

"There he is!" I screamed, sprinting after him with my lacrosse stick.

After I caught him, we had fake court. Hunter changed disguises and now he was a policeman with a mustache. It was intense.

"You will get off home free only if you teach some high school students a very important lesson," Hunter read seriously from his sheet of paper. "How to solve a multi-step equation."

I jumped up and down pretending to be the lawyer celebrating a win.

Our students were Edward, Jasper and Emmett.

The film came out great, and with a few edits we were done. We even had some bloopers because I couldn't pronounce 'penitentiary' so we had to keep redoing that. Emmett couldn't keep a straight face while Hunter as the lunch lady was solving the problem.

Later, Hunter and me decided to watch a movie.

We decided on horror, so I asked Emmett if he knew any really scary ones.

"Yea, Mirrors, but it might be too scary for you," Emmett said.

"Will not."

"What's it rated?" Hunter asked curiously.

"R, which your not allowed to watch anyway," Edward said, giving Emmett a 'look.'

"Relax, Eddie, I'll watch it with them."

I bit back a smirk, knowing Edward hated that nickname.

Emmett ended up winning that discussion. His strategy was pretty good; annoy Edward until he backs down. Which is pretty much what happened, Edward retreated to his room to listen to music.

That was the scariest movie ever. Basically Hunter and me hid behind pillows, jumping at every little thing.

Other than that, it was a great movie and a satisfying day.

I said goodbye to Hunter and my Sunday ended on a good note.

**This was kind of random but review! **


	10. Chapter 11

Ha, funny story. At the grocery store the other day, the bag boy at the register we were at, looked just like Mike Newton in the movie. I looked at his nametag…his name was Mike. I almost started cracking up but then I thought it might offend him.

**Pretty intense. **

**I don't own Twilight…I wish I did, but I don't. **

It was finally Christmas break, and Jen was sleeping over. So I was showing her this video Hunter, Nick, and me got to watch in music. Poor Jen and Jake aren't in our music class, so they missed out.

It's the funniest video ever. Color Wheel, by Blast! (**Video in my profile…watch to get the full effect and to understand what they're talking about.) **

By the end of it Jen was laughing like crazy.

"I think we're going to make a spoof of it and put it up on Youtube," I told her. "You want to be part of it?"

Hunter and I do have a Youtube account. Our math video, which we did get an A on, is on there. Its called Hunter and Hannie Productions.

"Of course. But where was I during this discussion? I'm assuming you had it at lunch."

Lunch was where the majority of our insane conversations take place.

Emmett walked by with some cereal. "What are you two up to?"

"Thinking about lunch," Jen told him.

"Didn't you just eat?" he questioned.

I shook my head at him and laughed. "You wouldn't know the half of it."

_Lets look back on some of those memorable moments: _

"Oh my god, guess what happened to me yesterday," Jake said as he sat down at our lunch table.

"Oh my god, what?" I asked him. He stuck his tongue out at me, typical Jake.

"So, I was going to Aol to check my email," he started.

"That's exciting," Jen stated as Nick snorted in laughter.

"Anyway," he said, throwing a dirty look at Nick and Jen. "I accidentally typed in 'alo' and I got some weird Korean website, that was all in Korean."

"Ooo, Korean website all in Korean. That's a shocker," I muttered.

"You guys just ruined my story," Jake complained.

"Aw, sorry Jake. But it wasn't much of a story," Jen said apologetically.

"I know how to say I like to count sheep in French!" exclaimed Hunter.

He said something unintelligible in French and Jen burst out laughing.

The rest of us just shrugged at each other, we took Spanish.

"You just said I like to kiss sheep!" Jen exclaimed.

"Epic fail dude, epic fail," Nick said shaking his head.

"What would you get if you crossed a jelly fish, shark, and rattlesnake?" Hunter asked.

"What good would that do to humanity?" Jake asked him.

So for science we have to come up with a cross bred species of two or more animals that would have a positive effect on earth.

"That'd be like, a giant man eating snake that can sting you. That's a lethal combination. It can swim and be on land at the same time. Are you trying to create a weapon?" I asked Hunter suspiciously.

"It would look cool!" Hunter said in defense.

"This thing could kill people and all you care about is if it looks cool?" Nick asked him.

"Why what are you guys doing?" Hunter asked us.

"I'm doing fish and humans, so we don't waste resources trying to build things that survive under water, we'd have it already." Jen said.

"I'm thinking a monkey, and something else, I don't know yet," Nick said.

"What good will that do?" Jake snickered.

"Why what's your idea?" Nick countered.

"I don't have one yet," Jake admitted sheepishly.

"Ha!" Nick laughed.

"You could do a bird slash coconut!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Jen laughed.

"Migrating coconuts like from Monty Python!" Hunter said.

"Yea. It's not my idea but it's pretty cool. Like your food can fly," I said.

"What is your idea? It's probably brilliant," Nick said.

"It's a cat, dog, and a fish."

"What will that do?"

"Well it's like a rescue animal. So now dogs can climb trees, jump from high heights and breath underwater.," I explained.

"Told you it was amazing," Nick said.

"Isn't this due next period for you?" Jen asked Jake.

"Yea," he said with a sigh.

Just then the bell rang. We said good luck to Jake and left.

Hunter was eating his lunch very intensely.

"Hunter do you have something against those carrots?" Jen asked him.

"Yea, you seem very intent on eating them," I put in.

"I'm angry," he glared.

"Why?" Nick asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I hate our new student teacher in math."

"Why? Mr. Feinhart seems perfectly nice," I asked.

"You only like him because he's young and good looking," Jake said.

"I think he's nice too!" Jen said saving me.

"Yea, he's _hot _right?" Nick asked.

She made a face at him and said, "None of your business."

"It is our business. He could be a Buddhist rapist for all we know," Hunter said.

"Buddhist rapist?" I smirked.

"It's a perfectly plausible idea!" Nick put in.

"Whatever," Jen and me shook our heads.

"I feel so bad for Felix Kenneder," I said sitting down.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Because in Home Ec, we had to bake a cake using no words or writing. And we could use our own hand gestures to communicate but no known sign language," I started.

"Oh! I know how to say 'I want more cookies' in sign language!" Jen said happily.

"How do you know that?" asked a very amused Nick.

"Because I couldn't talk when I was little so they had to teach me sign language," she explained.

We burst out in laughter that went on for several minutes and Jen pouted.

"What happened to Felix?" Nick asked me.

"Oh, Mrs. Hummeston thought that he was giving me the middle finger and she wrote him up," I said.

"Wow," Hunter laughed.

"What should I do for the winter talent show?" Hunter asked us one day.

"You should sing a song," Nick said.

"Yea, you love singing," Jen said.

"Good idea," began Hunter. "But what to sing?"

"Ooh! You could sing the Lumberjack song from Monty Python!" I exclaimed. Emmett and Jasper got me into it and now that song was stuck in my head.

"Or the coconut song!" Jake said in excitement.

"Or traffic lights," Nick put in.

"Traffic lights?" Jen asked. "I'm confuzzled right now."

"Ok, next time you sleep over my house we are having a Monty Python marathon," I told her.

Present day

After reminiscing for a while. A thought popped up into my head.

"Hey Jen, guess what we're doing?"

"What?"

"Monty Python!" I exclaimed.

"Oh no," she groaned.


	11. Chapter 12

Twilight isn't mineHannie POV

March in Forks. Well it's warm for one thing. But really rainy and foggy. Weather in Forks really only had one speed. Wet. Not that it really mattered I really liked it here.

I seemed to be fitting in better with my family.

Alice and Rosalie gave me makeovers and took me shopping.

Jasper liked me a lot more. We watch the Office together which he seems to enjoy a lot. Edward attempted to teach me how to play the piano. Lets just say that it was a bit of a fiasco. I'm not musically gifted like him.

Emmett was the typical older brother. He teased me to no end and used any chance he got to use my ticklish spots against me.

Esme loved to cook and try new recipes and I helped her with them. Plus I could talk to her about boys and stuff.

Carlisle was two parts father and one part doctor. I watch House M.D. a lot and he usually watches with me and points out the mistakes. He's a great person though. Every night he makes it a point to ask me how my day went.

I have more friends now! But I still hang out with Jake, Jen, Nick, and Hunter. So Jake and Jen are officially dating. I'm so excited they are the cutest couple.

Do I like anyone? Maybe a few. Particularly Nick Newton. Nobody knows about that except for Jen. His brother may be a huge player and an idiot (believe me I've experienced that first hand) but Nick is the complete opposite. He's cuter for one thing. And his hair is always getting in his eyes. He never fails to make me laugh and I like him a lot.

Luckily today we're going down to First Beach down in La Push. It's gonna be me, Nick, Jen, Jake, Hunter and Mike and his friends. I can't wait.

Hunter and Jakes sisters were there too. Jake and Angela looked alike and were both the serious type. Hunter was the anti-Jessica. They are so different; they don't even look like siblings.

It was a wicked fun day. We swam, tried surfing (not my thing at all) and collected shells and stuff. When we got tired of that, some La Push kids sat down with us and were telling us some legends.

Apparently they natives there had descended from wolves. They were telling us that their ancestors came across an enemy a long time ago. The "Cold ones" supposedly fed on human blood.

"Your kind calls them vampires," one of them told us.

Our kind? Okay then.

So this enemy tribe were the good guys. They only fed on animals, not humans. So the wolves and vampires made this treaty. If the vampires stayed off their territory the wolves wouldn't hurt them.

It was kind of far fetched. But when Nick asked me if I was scared, I said yes and he put his arm around me.

"Don't be. I'll protect you," he said with a flirty smile, which I returned.

"Its hard to stay away. They're impossibly fast, and strong. And perfect. They're the ultimate predator," one kid told us.

"Why have you met any?" Hunter asked sarcastically.

"No, but supposedly their still here," someone said.

"The vampires?" I asked him.

"Yea. The same ones. From all those years ago. We don't know their names yet. But we will."

"Hahaha, Hannie I bet it's your family. They're perfect," Jake joked.

"No, it's not. They eat food and stuff," I said to him. That was weird. My family is most definitely not vampires.

Later we decided to pack up and head home.

When I got back to my house, Alice asked me how the beach was.

"Really fun. We surfed and stuff and the La Pushians told us scary stories about vampires and werewolves," I responded.

Her and everyone else exchanged glances.

"Did you believe them?" Emmett asked me.

"No," I said with an eye roll. "Do _you _know any vampires?"

He opened his mouth to respond but I cut him off. "Don't answer that. I've had enough for one day. I'm going to go shower, ok?"

"Sure," murmured Carlisle.

I wondered what was up. They were acting really strange. Whatever I'll think about it later. Right now, I need clean. Ocean water makes me feel gross and I have seaweed in places I don't want to think about.


	12. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Once again Twilight isn't mine. **

Hannie POV

I stepped out of the shower clean and refreshed. I got dressed and started to brush my hair when I heard a light knock on the door.

It was Alice. "Hannie, when you're done can you come downstairs?" she asked me.

"Yep," I called back.

This was really strange. They were acting wicked weird. Maybe…they didn't want me anymore.

Ugh, not another one. I've been through this before and it wasn't pretty.

I've gotten kicked out of families because their kids tormented me, and then they said it was my fault.

Oh the joys of being a foster kid.

I didn't understand. The Cullens seemed to really like me. But I guess I thought wrong then.

I sighed and went downstairs to where the family was waiting, sitting in the living room.

Being me, I said the first thing that popped into my head. "Is this an intervention?"

Alice stifled a laugh and Emmett cracked a smile.

"No, but we need to talk to you about something," Carlisle told me.

"Ok," I said nervously.

"You might want to sit down," Rosalie advised me.

I shrugged and sat.

"We don't know how you're going to take this, but you know the stories that you heard earlier today?" Esme asked me tentatively.

"Yea?" I said uncertainly.

"Well, we're vampires," Carlisle said.

They all started at me intently waiting for a reaction.

"Well…?" Jasper asked me.

"Well what?" I asked.

"We're _vampires,_ for one thing," he said.

"So?"

"Are you serious?" Emmett said incredulously.

"You're not scared?" Esme asked quietly.

"Well, no. I mean, you guys are the good vampires that the kids in La Push told us about, right?" I asked warily, wondering if I had reason to be concerned.

"We only drink animal blood," Alice explained to me.

"I was the first. Then I changed Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett," Carlisle said.

"Alice and Jasper came to us on their own," Rosalie told me.

"You'll learn all our stories in time," Esme said.

"So, you don't eat human food?" I asked them.

"Nope," Jasper shook his head.

My mouth dropped open. "I feel bad now. So, you've had to fake it and eat food so I wouldn't find out. That must have been horrible."

"Are you kidding? We tell you that we're vampires and you care about food! You are a strange child," Emmett said.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Watch it, or I might eat you," Emmett growled.

"Emmett," Esme warned.

"Some of us have special powers," Carlisle said.

"I can see the future, but my visions are subjective," Alice said.

"I can read minds," Edward put in.

"And I can influence emotions," Jasper said.

"That's cool," I told them.

"Hannie, we're freaks," Edward told me angrily.

"Not to me you're not. Is that why your hands are so cold?" I asked them.

Esme nodded and Edward rolled his eyes.

"You're taking this pretty lightly," Edward said.

"So? I know you won't hurt me," I told him.

"How do you know? One of us could snap at any minute!" He exclaimed.

"You should join Vampires Anonymous then," I said joking with him.

"You really don't get it do you?" Edward replied shortly.

"Edward shut up will you?" Rosalie yelled at him.

"Why'd you adopt me then? I'm not like, some human pet am I?" I asked curiously.

They all laughed at this.

"No, I had a vision about you," Alice said.

"Good or bad?" I asked her.

"How about you judge for yourself after you hear it?" Carlisle asked me.

"Ok," I shrugged.

"It happened so suddenly. You just appeared in my visions. I had no idea who you were, or why I was seeing you. I saw you inside your room, at the foster home, crying. You kept saying over and over, Mitchell, why'd you leave me? It turns out, he went to a family and they didn't treat him right, and he requested a new foster home," Alice started in on her story.

Esme squeezed my hand comfortingly.

"Go on," I said softly.

"Well, you wanted to kill yourself. You went into the woods, and had the knife ready, and everything."

My eyes went wide, me, suicidal? There's a new one.

"Then someone approached you. It was one of the Volturi, from Italy."

"Volturi?" I asked.

"Their kind of like the law enforcement," Jasper said to me softly.

Vampire police, interesting.

"His name is Demetri, one of the guards. I don't know why he was there. But he saw you, and you were appealing to him. He changed you into a vampire and brought you back to Italy. One of the leaders, Aro, took a liking to you. You became, sort of a mistress to him."

"I was somebody's mistress?" I asked horrified.

Rosalie shot me an apologetic look.

"You refused to eat the people he got for you. You didn't think it was right. He grudgingly agreed to let you hunt animals instead. But the thing was, you hated his way of life, everything he did, and you wanted it to stop. He had you tortured…" Alice faltered, looking pained.

"How does one go about torturing a vampire?" I asked.

Edward picked up where Alice left off. "He has this, vampire, named Jane. And she can torture people, but in their minds. You feel like you're being ripped to pieces and a lot of other awful stuff, but nothings happening to you, it's all in your head. That's what he did to you."

"When we found out, we knew we had to protect you," Esme said with a sad smile.

"Except there was a problem," Rosalie said.

"We didn't know your name, who you were, or what foster home you were in," Carlisle said.

"There's a bunch of them in Port Angeles and Seattle so we tried every one," Emmett said.

"Then I had another vision," Alice said sadly. "Aro was about to kill you, and he said 'Hannah, Hannah, we've been so good to you. Why have you gone against me?' and then they destroyed you. It was terrible, you were so young. We knew we had to try harder."

"We were at Ms. Meyer's foster home, and she said something about a Hannie," Carlisle said.

"We hoped it was you, we really hoped so," Esme said.

"We saw you, coming down the stairs and our hope expanded. Alice described a short, skinny little girl with brown hair," Carlisle continued.

"They brought your file home, you were adorable and we asked Alice if it was really you…" Emmett said.

"When she said yes, we were ecstatic. Now that we found you, we could adopt you, and you'd be safe," Rosalie said.

"Once we got you, you were everything imagined and more. You've brought so much happiness to our lives, you don't even know," Alice said with a bright smile.

Esme glanced up at the clock. We'd been talking way into the night.

Emmett gave me a smile, "We forget that you need to sleep."

"What do you do when I sleep?" I asked.

"We hunt. It's easier to resist you that way," Jasper said to me.

"You should go to bed now, you must be worn out from all that," Carlisle said.

"Night Hannie," Esme said, hugging me gently.

I went to bed, my head spinning. I hope I get some sleep tonight.


	13. Chapter 14

**Almost 100 reviews! You guys seriously rock. Glad you like the story. **

**Twilight isn't mine. **

Hannie POV

I was standing at my locker twirling my combination when I felt a presence behind me.

"You know I hate it when you do that," I said to him. It was Hunter, obviously.

"Who do you think I am?" the voice purred.

"Hunter stop, you're not fooling anyone," I said playfully with an eye roll.

I whirled around to confront him, but it wasn't Hunter.

"Hello beautiful," he reached his hand up to stroke my cheek.

Bright red eyes, freezing hands, impossibly gorgeous; my mind put the pieces together quickly.

_Vampire! _I thought frantically and turned down the hallway and ran.

All I could think about was escaping.

But he was already there, waiting, examining his fingernails.

"I think you know better than to run from me," he crooned.

I looked at him with fear filled eyes and pleaded, "Please don't hurt me."

"And to think I almost thought about not killing you," he shook his head. "Foolishness, I assure you. I thought you were too young, pretty and innocent. But then I thought about how thirsty I am, and what a waste it would be."

I knew it was a fruitless effort. But I turned and sprinted away anyway. There was no denying that I was fast, but he was a vampire. He caught up and there was murder written all over his face.

"Now you've made me angry," he growled and lunged for my throat.

I sat bolt upright in bed, a strangled cry escaping my throat. I pressed my hand to my chest, hoping to slow my beating heart.

Hearing the noise, Emmett burst in snarling, with Esme close behind him.

Emmett came over to put his hand on my back, but I flinched away instinctively. He backed off, and Esme sat down next to me, wrapping her arms around my shaking form.

"Shh, shh, it's ok, your alright," she whispered into my ear until I calmed down enough to tell her what was wrong.

"I-I-had a bad dream," I stammered out, still shaking.

"About what we are?" she asked me softly.

"Kind of, but it wasn't a good vampire," I told her.

"I see."

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Out hunting. Emmett and I went earlier today, so that's why we're here," she explained to me.

"I'm ok now," I murmured to her. "Night."

"Night sweetie," Esme said and went downstairs after hugging me.

Emmett went to leave, but I stood up and went to the door saying, "Emmett wait."

"Hmm?" he turned around.

"I'm sorry…for before. I was just…scared," I said. I really have a way with words don't I?

"Hey it's ok, no worries," he said grinning.

I cautiously snaked my arms around his waist, giving him a hug, which he returned.

He picked me up and carried me back to my bed where I promptly fell asleep. A nice, dreamless sleep.


	14. Chapter 15

Twilight isn't mine…and Bella will be in the story but not as soon. This takes place a year before Twilight and Hannie's only in eighth grade.

Hannie POV

Now that I've found out that my adoptive family is vampires, weirdly enough I feel more comfortable. It's just that they don't have to hide anything from me now.

I like that a lot.

I'm sitting on the couch right now painting my toenails. I found this awesome color when I went shopping with Jen. Bright sparkly orange is my kind of color. Let's just say Alice does not approve.

I had to laugh watching Emmett and Jasper play video games. They're playing something called Halo and liked to yell at the TV.

I was concentrating very intently on not screwing up my pinky toe when I heard someone yell, "Die you stupid noob, die!"

Whatever that was.

"Hannie, what do you feel like for dinner?" Esme asked me from the doorway. Even though they didn't eat, she still made sure I got healthy meals. She can cook really well for someone who thrived on blood for much of their existence.

"I don't really know yet, I'm not too hungry," I said to her.

"Does chicken salad sound good?" she persisted.

"Yea that does, thanks," I smiled. I would never go hungry with Esme around. She would never allow it. Basically everything I ate now had loads of nutritional value.

Then a song popped into my head that Hunter made me listen to earlier. It was pretty intense.

Edward came downstairs and gave me a disgusted look.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Is there any good explanation why there is an atrocious Tenacious D song stuck in your head right now?" he asked me.

"You don't like his friendship song?" I asked him.

"Where'd you hear it?" He asked me exasperatedly.

"Oh Edward, don't be such a downer," Alice said skipping gracefully into the room.

"Hunter, and who says atrocious anymore?" I asked him.

He raised his eyebrows speculatively at me.

"What? It's like from last century."

"That's kind of when I was born."

Emmett and Jasper, still playing video games, chortled at his remark.

"Are there any like, modern vampires?" I asked curiously.

"Probably. Not that we know of though," Rosalie appeared suddenly.

"You know I hate it when you do that," I told her.

"Do what?"

"Appear suddenly like that."

"Hannie, you'll be a modern vampire," Emmett joked.

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing, never mind he said that," Jasper said glaring at him.

"No, what? It was something about me being a vampire," I said with wide eyes.

"Hannie, forget it. Think about something else. We'll talk about it later," Alice said.

We heard the phone ring, and Carlisle answer it.

"Ooh, Hannie it's for you," Emmett smirked.

"Why must you do that?" I grumbled, taking the phone from Carlisle who had appeared in the doorway.

"Hello?" I asked curiously.

"Hey, Hannie-Bananie!" A cheerful voice greeted me that I recognized right away as Nick Newton.

"Nick!" I groaned. "Please for the love of llamas don't call me that."

"For the love of llamas?" Rosalie mouthed at me.

"Don't ask," I mouthed back.

"Oh fine. So what are you doing today?"

"I dunno. It's Friday, normal people go out. I'm staying in. Prayers for Bobby is on Lifetime tonight and I'm watching it with my sisters, you?"

"You just admitted you're not normal," he laughed. "But seriously, Lifetime?"

"Shut up. Did you just call to insult me or is there a reason why you decided to dial my number?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me tomorrow night."

Nick Newton wanted to go to the movies with me? Oh my gosh golly goodness my life was amazing.

"Hang on lemme ask," I looked up to find my siblings watching me intently. "What? I'm not a soap opera," I whispered to them, a bit irritated that I was being eavesdropped on. Well they can't help it with their super hearing and all. But still! Nick Newton!

"Carlisle? Esme?" I called softly.

"Yes?" They called back.

"Can I go to the movies with Nick tomorrow night?"

"Sure, what time and movie?" Carlisle called back.

Emmett, Edward and Jasper looked appalled that he was letting me go.

"What time and movie?" I asked Nick.

"Well. What do you want to see?"

"I kind of want to see Mall Cop," I said hesitantly hoping he would go for that.

"No way! Me too, um let me see…there's a 6:00 show, do you want to go to that one? Oh, and my mom can drive us, she thinks you're a good influence," he laughed.

"It's Mall Cop, 6:00 show, and his mom can drive," I told them, knowing full well that they had already heard.

"That's fine with us," Esme nodded.

"Wait, you're seriously letting her go?" Emmett asked.

"That's fine," I told Nick smiling.

"Cool. Pick you up at 5:15?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Then it's a date."

I hung up the phone to the excited squeals of my sisters and the protests of my brothers.

"Why are you letting her go?" Jasper asked.

"We don't know anything about him, or his intentions with Hannie," Emmett said.

"He's related to Mike Newton!" Edward exclaimed. "That should be a huge 'no' right there."

"The Newtons are a good family," Carlisle said.

"Ooh! I can't wait to do your hair and makeup and everything!" Alice clapped her hands excitedly.

"Didn't you see this coming?" I asked her curiously.

"Yes, but it's much more exciting when it's actually happening."

"Boys, she'll be fine. Trust our judgment on this one," Esme said.

"She has weird friends. Who knows what kind of a creep this Newton kid could be?" Emmett asked.

"Yea, Hunter's a bit of a sketch," Jasper said.

"Hannie can go out with whoever she pleases," Rosalie said, giving me a smile.

"That's just Hunter, he's…eccentric," I said. "That's just who he is. Nick isn't like that, promise."

They still grumbled a bit, but Carlisle came to my rescue and shot down the protests.

I ate dinner, showered and got ready for bed. I was kind of dreading tomorrow. Not because of seeing Nick. I had a feeling I wasn't going to get away without Emmett, Edward, and Jasper meeting him first.

Fun times had by not me!

Luckily Alice and Rosalie are going to help me with my hair so at least I'll look good even if Nick is a bit afraid of my brothers. They do have that effect on people. Jasper's power didn't help either. He'll probably be using it to his advantage.

This was going to be fun.


	15. Chapter 16

**Twilight isn't mine. **

**The movie Mall Cop was actually filmed near me! I've been to the mall they filmed it in. Pretty intense. Not as cool as Mel Gibson filming a movie at my cousins town (now that's cool.) **

Hannie POV

I was sitting in Alice's enormous bathroom feeling very nervous. Alice was doing my makeup, and Rosalie was trying to decide on my outfit and do my hair at the same time.

I was stressing because Nick was coming really soon and all three of my brothers were downstairs waiting to meet him.

"Flats or heels?" Rose asked Alice, holding up two choices.

"Heels," Alice confirmed.

"No way, I'll fall. Can I please wear my converse?" I begged.

"Don't be disagreeable," Alice grumbled while applying mascara on my eyelashes.

"Picking out a perfect date outfit for you isn't easy," Rosalie said, scanning a rack of clothes.

I wonder where they got those; I've never seen them before.

"It's really hard," Alice said.

"That's what she said!" I burst out, smiling for the first time since we started getting ready.

Rosalie shook her head and Alice rolled her eyes.

Rosalie sighed and said, "Emmett says 'nice one'. You can't hear him but he's laughing hysterically right now."

"Thanks Emmett," I called, figuring he could hear me.

We heard the doorbell ring, and Rosalie said, "Fine, you win, wear the converse."

She threw the outfit she picked out at me and said, "Hurry up and get dressed."

"One sec, I'm almost done," Alice said, still busy with my face.

"Rose? Can you go downstairs and make sure they don't beat him up? That'd be really bad," I asked.

"Sure thing," she said with a smile.

I looked at the outfit she picked out for me. It was really cute. It was a dark purple shirt/dress thing with cap sleeves, dark skinny jeans, and my converse.

I got jumpier and jumpier as I envisioned the situation downstairs.

**Downstairs, Nick POV:**

I approached the door and rang the doorbell. I was really excited for my date with Hannie. She was beautiful, sweet, and impossibly kind.

I wonder what the rest of her family was like. If they were anything like her, I'd be happy. Then the door creaked open to reveal a tall, blonde man who introduced himself as Carlisle.

"Hannie's almost done getting ready, why don't you come inside and meet the rest of us while you wait?" he asked me.

I nodded and followed him inside.

The first thing I noticed were three, tall boys. I couldn't even call them boys. They were jacked, no kidding.

A short woman with brown hair stepped forward and introduced herself as Esme Cullen.

"Welcome to our home. It's so nice to meet a friend of Hannie's," she smiled.

At this, one of Hannie's brothers, the blonde one, glowered at me.

Okay, maybe I wasn't that welcome.

"So you're Nick," the big one stated.

"Yea, that's me," I nodded a bit nervously. He looked like he wanted to beat me up.

"So, Nicky. Can I call you Nicky?" the big one asked again, approaching me.

I nodded, wide eyed, really getting scared now.

The younger, more boyish one smirked in my direction.

"I'm Emmett, Hannie's brother."

Then I saw a breathtaking woman standing, glaring at Emmett.

"And that's my girlfriend you're staring at, do you think she's good looking?"

"Um, I guess," I stuttered. The other two were laughing visibly now, clearly amused.

"You guess? My girlfriend's beautiful. Tell her that!" he growled at me.

"Emmett, stop," the girl said sharply. "Hi, I'm Rosalie. Nice to meet you."

Just then Hannie jogged downstairs. She looked amazing. Happiness radiated from her, as she stood next to me.

"Hi Nick," she smiled.

"Hey Hannie. You look great," I grinned back. I got another death glare from her brothers.

"Are my brothers being jerks?" she asked with raised eyebrows in their direction.

"No, of course not," the blonde one said, just as Rosalie said, "Yes."

"Figures," she grumbled. "That's Jasper, Edward, and Emmett," she pointed to them.

"Me and Nicky boy here have already met," Emmett said, grinning proudly.

"Oh god," she moaned. "You ready to go?" she asked me.

"Yea," I nodded, grateful that we could leave.

"Bye guys!" she smiled, clearly happy as well.

"Bye, have fun," smiled a short, dark haired girl who I had just noticed.

"You take care of my little sister, you hear?" said Jasper with an, 'I'm watching you,' stare.

"Screw you," Hannie muttered at him, earning herself another glare. She stared back innocently, "What?" she asked as I stifled a laugh.

Hannie POV

We finally escaped my family and got to the movies. Nick was a gentlemen, and paid for me despite my protests.

Sitting down in the theater, a gaggle of blonde, stick thin, middle school girls scurried by us, tittering loudly.

"Those kids are so anorexic its not even funny," Nick said.

"I know," I agreed, wondering how he saw me. I wasn't super thin, but I was more athletic and wiry.

"I like you though. You're perfect," he said taking my hand.

We made small talk for a little while and he started to chuckle quietly.

"What?" I asked him.

"You, in math the other day," he smirked.

"What's so funny about me in math?"

"Does unstoppable hiccups ring any bells?"

"Oohh," I turned bright red. "That."

"Come on it was cute," he laughed.

He yawned and the next thing I knew his arm was around me. Oh my god, he just did the 'yawn thing' to me. I wonder if Alice saw this. If she did, she's probably freaking out right now.

The previews were on by now, and a song was on one of them. It was 'Last Name' by Carrie Underwood.

"Come on, dance with me," he said.

"No way. I can't dance," I shook my head.

"Come on, I thought this was you and Jens 'jam,'" he said using air quotes.

"No. 'Upside down' is our jam, by Jack Johnson," I said to him.

"Ahhh," he said and then proceeded to sing it to me quietly.

Two of the girls from earlier walked by giving me a death glare.

"What's their problem?" I wondered.

"They're probably jealous that you have such a hot boyfriend," Nick said.

"I'd have to agree there," I nodded smiling.

He kept his arm around me the whole movie. The movie was great, but all I could think about was Nick being my boyfriend. In the back of my head I wondered if Emmett, Edward, or Jasper were here. I really hope not.

On the way out, we held hands.

Could this night be any more perfect?

I found it could when he walked me to the door.

"I had a great time tonight, Hannie," he said hugging me.

"Me too," I smiled.

And then he kissed me. On the lips. It was slow, sweet, and seemed to last a lifetime.

We pulled away, and he said, "Call you later."

I smiled back and said, "Sure thing."

When I went inside, I was practically walking on air. I just had the best night of my life.

"Did you have fun?" Alice exclaimed the second I got in.

"Nicky seemed to," Emmett said. "And what was with that kiss?"

"We need to have a talk with this boy," Edward agreed solemnly.

"Yea, no one puts the moves on our little sister and gets away with it," Jasper said, joining in.

"You guys, stop," I said putting my head in my hands. "You're ruining my night."

"She's right. Stop being overprotective fools," Rosalie said. "Come on Hannie, lets go take your makeup off."

I followed her upstairs, sticking my tongue out at my brothers.

"Real mature, Hannie," Edward said rolling his eyes.


	16. Chapter 17

**Twilight isn't mine. Only Hannie is. **

Hannie POV

I had been dating Nick for about a month, give or take a few days. Despite my brother's warnings about them beating him up, Nick doesn't have a scratch. Rose and Alice made sure of that. He doesn't come over much though. I think he's still afraid of them.

We were at the mall today and hanging out in a Borders with Jen, Jake and Hunter.

Nick was holding my hand while I was reading the back of a book I might buy.

Hunter and Jake were being immature little boys and peering through the cracks in the bookcases and making fun of people.

"Oh my god check out that guys mustache," Jake snickered.

The rest of them laughed so I looked up.

The man was eating a pretzel (which he really didn't need, judging by his figure) and sported a spectacular handlebar mustache.

I cracked up at the sight, and laughed even harder when Hunter said, "It's like it's on steroids."

"That's what she said, that's what she said!" Jen burst out excitedly, jumping up and down. That was our favorite saying and Jen's very first 'that's what she said,' moment.

"Jenny, we love you and all, but that was not a very good one. I'll give you adequate," Hunter said seriously.

Poor Jen looked dejected.

"It was ok for your first try," Jake shrugged.

Well we were in there for a good 20 minutes already, and were talking pretty loudly, so I guess that's why the saleslady made it a point to come over to us.

"Can I help you find anything?" she asked, clearly wanting to show us the door.

"No, I think we're good," Nick responded, giving her a cold smile.

"Okay then," she said snippily, surveying Hunter's green hair with raised eyebrows. "You've been here for quite a while."

"Yea, we're looking. Hannie's a bit of a bookworm so she takes her time in bookstores," Jake said.

"I'm not a bookworm," I protested.

"Coming from the girl who's memorized her library card number," Nick muttered under his breath.

The lady walked away haughtily as we stifled our laughter at her retreating back.

"Hunter what are you doing?" Jen asked bemused.

"Testing the quality of this pencil sharpener," he replied, concentrating on what he was doing.

"Oh shit, it's stuck," he said.

"That's what she said," I smirked at Jen.

"See, _that _was a good one," Nick said, giving me a light kiss.

"Okay lovebirds, cool it," Jake said.

"You're just jealous because you don't get any action from Jen," Nick rolled his eyes.

I had to laugh a little at that. They kissed once and Jen got mono. Now they stick to hugs.

After Borders, (where I bought an awesome book) we went to the pet store. Nick was looking at hamster stuff, and his eyes widened at the price.

"I'm better off using a toilet paper roll for cheddar," he said rolling his eyes.

"Cheddar?" I asked amused.

"My hamster," he explained. "You'd love him. I wanted a mouse, but my mother was like 'vermin!' So I got a hamster instead," he shrugged.

"Aw! I'm not allowed pets. Esme's allergic," I explained. The real reason was that Fluffy might get eaten, but I won't tell Nick that.

We walked around for a little while, and then we left. When I got home, I got changed and skipped down the stairs singing a song in my head.

Edward was playing the piano, and asked me, "Why are you blocking your thoughts? Are you going somewhere you aren't supposed to?"

"Don't ask Edward," Alice trilled, grabbing her keys.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because you don't," I said.

"You better tell me, I can stop both of you if I really wanted to," he warned.

"Fine. You really wanna know? Buying tampons and then babysitting Eli and Max, Nick's cousins," I smiled. Nick had a ton of younger cousins and made his aunt hire me.

"Oh," he stated uncomfortably.

"Aren't you glad you asked?" Alice smirked at him.

If he were human he would have blushed.

The kids I babysat were good and all in all it was a pretty successful day.


	17. Chapter 18

**Sorry, this took longer than I had hoped, super busy week. **

**Twilight isn't mine. **

**Hannie POV **

I can't believe it's already summer vacation. It feels like just yesterday I was spending my first night at the Cullen's house.

We had our graduation from middle school last week. Nick had a graduation party at his house and it was insanely fun. He has a pool and his mom baked a chocolate cake. Everyone was swimming and signing yearbooks. Speaking of which, I got voted friendliest in the superlatives section.

Pretty much the whole eighth grade was there. It was a small town so I knew everybody.

We played volleyball and swam and danced until really late. I got thrown into the pool a few times by Nick and Hunter. Kyle almost threw me in, but Nick put a stop to that.

Kyle Davis was such a creeper. He's been like obsessed with me since we had to work together on some group project in English.

He wasn't bad looking. Just a bit obsessive and gave off that stalkerish vibe.

Jen keeps trying to talk me into giving him the rejection hotline number, but I'm kind of afraid to do that.

Right now I'm trying to fall back to sleep but failing miserably. I can't believe it, it's summer and I'm waking up at 6:00.

Stupid natural body rhythm.

I drifted off for a few minutes when Rosalie walked into my room and whispered, "Hannie, time to get up."

I groaned and rolled over, checking the clock. "6:30, Rose? Seriously," I mumbled into my pillow.

"Just get up and come downstairs, or I'm sending Emmett up here," she said leaving.

I'll just close my eyes for a few more minutes she can't need me that bad.

The next thing I knew, I felt freezing air as my covers were pulled off me.

"Hannie wake up or I'm throwing you in the pool," Emmett said.

"We don't have a pool," I said confused.

"I know," he grinned evilly. "But freezing showers work just as well," he laughed.

I sat bolt upright and said, "I'm up."

He laughed. "That's my girl, come on downstairs and say goodbye to us."

"Where are you going?" I wondered.

"Me, Eddie, and Jasper are going hunting today."

I shrugged and followed him downstairs.

I raised my eyebrows at them as I got my cereal for breakfast. "You guys are really getting into it."

They had hunting backpacks, power bars, water canteens, hiking staffs, you name it, they had it.

Jasper shrugged, "It's just something we do. Makes us seem more human."

Ok then.

"We'll be gone for the whole weekend," Edward said.

He needed this trip most of all. Edward's eyes were almost black.

"Be good for Rosie," Emmett said, giving me a one armed hug.

"Ok," I smiled.

"Bye!" They called, walking out the door to Emmett's jeep.

We waved back and I turned to Rosalie and asked, "Why'd you wake me up so early?"

"I'm giving you a makeover," she smiled.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's a surprise, tell you when I'm finished," she smiled back. "Now finish up and meet me upstairs."

"Sure."

When I went upstairs she sat me down in a chair in her bathroom facing the mirror.

"You could be really pretty, you know," she said pulling my hair away from my neck.

"Thank you?"

"Well it's true. You just never do anything with your hair or wear any makeup," she pressed.

"Because I don't feel like it," I rolled my eyes.

"You have really pretty eyes and good facial structure," she said, touching different parts of my face lightly. "A little bit of eyeliner, mascara, and some eyeshadow would make them pop," she said grabbing a few things off the counter.

She spun the chair around to face backwards saying, "No looking until I'm done."  
I didn't know makeovers could take this long. But apparently she wanted me perfect for some reason.

It took until _lunch. _I seriously hope it wasn't overdone.

Rose still wouldn't let me look at myself as she made me macaroni and cheese.

Alice and Esme got home with what looked like cans of paint. Alice squealed when she saw me.

"Great job, Rose! She looks amazing!"

"You look great sweetie," Esme said as I smiled shyly.

Once I finished eating, Alice took my hand and led me upstairs to do my hair.

She put it up in hot rollers and said I'd have banana curls.

"Will you wear heels today?" she asked me. "I have the perfect ones to go with your outfit," she pleaded.

Heels? What were they trying to do, torture me? I sighed, "Sure, fine, what are you making me wear?"

"Don't be so down. We have a surprise for you, that's why we want you perfect," she smiled.

The clothes she picked for me were so _Alice. _A bright yellow dress, dark skinny jeans and red heels.

My hair was finally done a while later, and Carlisle was home when I got downstairs.

"Alice did you even let her look in a mirror?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

Esme laughed and led me into the bathroom.

I took one look and my mouth dropped open. I didn't look like myself. Well, I did, but a much prettier one.

When we walked back into the living room, Rosalie said, "Ready to hear why you look great?"

"Yes!"

They laughed at my enthusiasm and I blushed.

"Well, I gave Nick Newton a call," Alice began.

"And he's coming over for dinner!" Rosalie burst out excitedly.

"No way! Really?" I smiled.

"I knew the boys were going hunting, so you don't have to worry about them scaring poor Nick," Carlisle shook his head. "They can get a bit ridiculous sometimes."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I said hugging Alice.

"It was Carlisle's idea really," she said, shooting a sly grin at him.

"Aww, thank you," my eyes sparkled in his direction.

He grinned and looked at the ground, "He'll be here soon."

"And just in time, too!" Esme said as the oven timer rang.

"You're having pizza," Rosalie said. "We already ate," she said with a smirk.

"Suuure you did," I said grinning. Nothing possibly could ruin this day.

I could hardly wait for Nick to get here.

Once he finally did, we sat down at the table just the two of us, and ate and talked.

"So how have you been since I saw you last?" Nick asked.

"It's been a week. I've been slightly depressed without you," I told him.

We talked about our love for the Red Hot Chili Peppers and The Killers and other random things that had happened to us.

"Oh my gosh, guess what Kyle Davis wrote in my yearbook?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked, cocking his head towards me with a smirk.

"He wrote, have a great summer, don't ever change. We should get together sometime and have a threesome, me, you, and my abs of steel. Love Kyle."

He burst out laughing. "He wishes he had abs of steel. He doesn't even have a hot girlfriend to call his own," he said grabbing my hand.

He stayed for a while, but then he had to go home.

He kissed me goodnight, and after I went to go talk to Carlisle.

I knocked softly on his study door.

"Come in," he called out.

I pushed open the door and smiled at him. "Thanks for a great idea, I had an amazing time tonight."

"Glad you had a good time," he smiled back.

"What are you working on?" I asked him curiously.

"Just a puzzle. It helps me pass the time. When you have forever you sort of run out of things to do sometimes. Want to help?"

"Sure," I laughed.

Working on puzzles became our special nightly thing. I loved spending time with Carlisle. He was a great man and a great father.

How did I get such a great life?


	18. Chapter 19

**Twilight isn't mine people. **

**Hannie POV **

I was really hungry so I decided to eat cheese and crackers. I was innocently cutting up the cheese, when I sliced my finger open and blood oozed out. I turned to the sink to rinse it off, no big deal when I saw Jasper.

His face stopped me dead in my tracks. His eyes were wide and hungry, an expression of yearning on his features.

I was vaguely aware of the glass in my hand dropping to the ground and shattering

He breathed in, jet black eyes widening in pleasure, and animal instinct took over. He lunged towards me, mouth opening wide, but Emmett was there first.

It sounded like boulders colliding as Emmett's huge form slammed into Jasper, pinning him to the ground.

I clutched my bleeding hand and sunk to the ground trembling, ignoring the glass crunching underneath me. The room spun, my head pounded as a watched helplessly as the scene unfolded before me.

Edward came to help, and they dragged Jasper out the door as Carlisle joined me in the kitchen.

He knelt down in front of me and asked, "Hannie, you ok?"

I drew in a shaky breath and tears escaped my eyes. I nodded, eyes still on the ground.

"Hannie," he said firmly, pushing my chin up gently, revealing my tear-streaked face.

Edward popped in quickly. "Alice called. She saw what happened is on her way with Rosalie and Esme."

He left as quickly as he came. Leaving an awkward silence between Carlisle and I.

He unfolded my tight fist to see my hand.

"It's not a deep cut, won't need stitches," he handed me a towel. "Here keep the pressure on it for a little while, it'll heal up."

"Is Jasper ok?" I asked curiously.

"Don't worry about that now, ok? I'll clean up the kitchen, go and watch TV and keep the towel on your hand," Carlisle instructed me, lifting me to my feet and angling my body in the direction of the living room.

I flicked through channels aimlessly, not taking anything in.

My family flitted in and out in the other room, keeping their voices low and fast. So I couldn't hear them most likely.

I think I dozed off for a while, because next thing I knew Rosalie was shaking me lightly awake.

"What's going on Rosalie?"

She gave me a sad smile. "Alice wants to tell you herself."

My eyes widened. "What about Jasper?"

"You'll find out."

The rest of my family, minus Edward and Jasper were gathered in the now clean kitchen.

Alice was standing there with multiple packed bags.

I felt dread gather in my stomach and settle there like a dead weight. "Where are you going?" I asked nervously.

"We're going away for a while, Jasper and I," Alice began.

"Why? Why can't you stay?"

"Because it's not safe for you, we'll be back, promise."

Alice looked so sad. So did everybody else. And it was all because of me. I opened my mouth to tell her that I was sorry, but she beat me to the punch.

"Oh, Hannie it's not your fault. It's the only way to protect you right now."

She pulled me into a hug and held me for a little while.

When she pulled away, she tucked a stray strand of my hair behind my ear. "Be good, ok? Remember, I'm watching you," she smiled playfully.

"What about Jasper?" I really wanted to say goodbye to him.

"He's waiting for me, he wanted to see you before he left, but even with hunting its not good for you."

She said goodbye to the rest of them, hugging me again before she left, sparing one last glance and fluttering out the door gracefully.

I went up to the room that she helped decorate and cried until I felt empty and drained of all emotion.

For the rest of the summer I did all the normal things. Hung out with my friends, went swimming, went to the library, practiced lacrosse. My heart wasn't in it though.

I just went through the motions of it all, not feeling it.

There was nothing wrong with the rest of my family. They did their best to cheer me up, but I could see through the masks they put up to hide their own pain.

There was a hole in my family now. Alice and her bubbly personality cheered everyone up, and Jasper, he was just Jasper but still an amazing brother.

I got my school schedule, I was starting ninth grade in September, but even that I couldn't feel excited about.

If Alice were here, she'd be bubbling over with excitement, chattering about some shopping trip she was going to take me on for back to school.

I'd probably be complaining, but I'd take it a million times over now.

I almost considered running away even. That didn't get me far. As soon as I had made the decision (Edward was out hunting and couldn't hear my thoughts) the phone rang.

Emmett popped in to tell me that Alice said I was running away. He pretty much guarded my door every night just to make sure "I didn't get any funny ideas."

To make matters worse, Nick and I broke up. It was a mutual decision, but I still felt sad from it. He was a great guy, and losing him didn't help my healing progress from what happened with Alice and Jasper.

Kyle Davis, realizing that was single and available, kept bugging me. He was everywhere I was. The only place I could hide was my house but apparently it wasn't "healthy" according to Carlisle and I was pretty much forced to do stuff.

I tried out for volleyball, and he was there "cheering me on." It was the worst distraction possible and I almost didn't make the team. Me and my friend Terry (short for Theresa) made the freshman team though.

School starts in a few days and I want Alice and Jasper back for school. They've been gone the entire summer and I think I might go back to school depressed.


	19. Chapter 20

Twilight isn't mine. Are Alice and Jasper coming back yet? I don't know…read to find out. I just realized that I forgot about her birthday. It's in August but kind of got overshadowed with the Jasper thing. She just turned fourteen.

**Hannie POV **

I start high school tomorrow and I'm freaking out. Alice and Jasper still aren't back yet and them with the combination of back to school jitters isn't good for my stomach.

I feel like a flock of butterflies mated in my stomach and had like ten thousand more.

I was barely eating which worried Esme to say the least.

Emmett tried to cheer me up with jokes, but with each one I got increasingly angrier and pissed off so he eventually backed off.

I wish Jasper were here. He'd calm me down and maybe I'd get some sleep tonight.

At least I know a few people in my classes. Mainly Jen and company.

Me and Nick are still friends despite the breakup. Jen thinks we'll get back together, but I really don't think so.

Right now I'm curled up on my bed worrying. I feel sick to my stomach and really don't want to go to school.

Rosalie knocked on my door and then entered.

"What was the point of knocking if you were just going to come in anyway?" I mumbled.

She sighed, "Stop moping, everything's going to be fine." She came over and sat down on the edge of my bed and stroked my hair comfortingly.

"How do you know?" I was seriously being uncharacteristically depressed and it was my entire stupid fault.

"I'm not Alice, but coming from someone who has repeated high school a lot of times, I know you'll like it. You've got a ton of friends, you're going to do amazing."

"Doubt it," I mumbled under my breath. Yea she caught that. Stupid vampire hearing.

She sighed. "Come on, you're not happy right now and it's seriously unlike you," she wheedled.

Seeing as no amount of persuasion would make me do anything she gave up.

The next day I woke up early for the first time since the beginning of summer.

It sucked. Big time.

Sluggishly I dragged myself out of bed to get ready, and when I finally was, I wasn't happy.

In case you couldn't tell, I'm not a morning person.

I pretty much sulked in the back of Rosalie's car until we got to school.

I saw Jenny and Hunter, which pretty much ended my bad mood. Hunter dyed his hair again. It's blue streaked now. It's pretty amazing I have to say.

I hugged both of them, and Hunter said, "We have to do a movie. We didn't get to do one all summer!"

"I know because you were in stupid Seattle the whole time," I said.

"You're angry," Jen commented.

"No, really?" I said giving her my best sarcastic face. I was never one for sarcasm, which is probably why Hunter snorted and tried to cover it.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Jen asked.

"I dunno, homeroom maybe?" I said. Our homerooms were on our schedules. I had Ms. O'Brien. So did Jen.

"I know! You can ask Edwin or Edmond, or whoever your brother is!" Hunter said excitedly.

"You mean Edward?" I stifled a laugh as I caught Edwards glare to the back of his head. I think he hated being called Edwin more than Eddie. Which is saying something.

"Edward!" I called beckoning him over.

"Yes?" he asked me with a smirk.

"Do we go to homeroom first?"

"Yea, you do. Do you know where yours is?"

"Yep," I nodded.

"Okay," he shrugged. "I'm just going to go, over here," he said gesturing in a vague direction.

"You do that," I said nodding.

I turned back to my little circle of friends, which had expanded to accommodate Nick, Jake, Terry, and to my displeasure, Kyle Davis.

I sort of joined the conversation that somehow turned to turbo washer and dryers, while shooting dagger eyes and a lovely, "what is this creeper doing here?" sort of look.

Terry decided it was time to go find our homerooms, saving me from further torture from weirdos. The weirdo in question was giving me 'come hither' eyes, which I didn't appreciate.

I made a mental note to thank her later as I followed Jen to room 211.

"I think she's my English teacher," Jen commented, fixated on her schedule.

"Mine too," I agreed. We had established beforehand what classes we shared.

Unfortunately, Kyle was in my gym class. Kill me now.

I stopped short when we got to the door of our homeroom. The young teacher standing there could play Alice in a movie.

She was short, pixie-like, dark hair, and had an aura of energetic happiness about her.

My heart ached as I missed my sister once more.

"Hi, I'm Ms. O'Brien, welcome to ninth grade!" she said perkily.

We smiled back, mine not as enthusiastic as Jen's, but still enough so my new teacher won't think I hated her.

She gave us our seats, and she told us that she was a second year teacher who loved to shop.

_Shopping. _I internally groaned. Alice was probably getting a kick out of seeing her human counterpart teaching.

"She reminds me of Alice," Jen whispered to me. "Where is she? I didn't see her this morning."

"Oh, yea, um, she and Jasper spent the summer with our relatives in Alaska, and they wanted to stay for part of the school year. They made some really good friends up there," I came up with an excuse quickly. It was the best I could do under the circumstances, considering my family hadn't provided one. When I asked Edward he told me not to worry about it. Hmph. Shows how much he knows.

The bell rang and I hurried off to World History.

This was one of the two classes I shared with Hunter. Even if the teacher wasn't too interesting, I could count of him to liven things up.

Mrs. Wilkerson was pretty nice. She seemed thorough, and finished up her welcome to school speech with fifteen minutes to the bell. She let us talk, and didn't seem too uptight.

My favorite teacher of the whole morning was Spanish, with Ms. André. She was young, nice, and the freshman volleyball coach. She already knew me and a few other people and said hi to us. It also helped that Spanish was my best subject.

Getting to math I already knew I would have problems.

Even if the teacher was good, my aversion to math already put a downer on things.

Oh my god, Mr. Klenk is the most boring teacher ever. He gave us the book first thing along with a lecture on responsibility. I can see my math grade slipping down the drain at this point.

This is why I was so exited to get to lunch. The majority of my friends had the same lunch as me, so I couldn't wait.

As I entered the cafeteria, my hopes fell. All three of my remaining siblings had this lunch.  
I made my way to where my friends were sitting, carefully avoiding eye contact.

It didn't help that their eyes were boring holes into my skull. The impulse to look was killing me, but I made it to the table without incident.

And so the craziness called lunchtime began.

**Up next: First day of school part two! Review please! **


	20. Chapter 21

**Twilight isn't mine. I only own Hannie. The song that Hunter wants to sing is a real song. It's amazing, not kidding. **

**Hannie POV **

I sit down next to my friends, still cautiously avoiding the dirty looks I was receiving from certain non-humans.

I was greeted with hellos, nods, and waves.

"Sup people?" I asked happily, glad to be free of stress for at least a part of the day.

"Sup? Since when do you say 'sup'?" Nick asked me incredulously.

"Shut up," I retorted.

Kyle looked a bit annoyed that I was talking to Nick so he started talking about something stupid. Like nesting canaries.

Nobody cares about nesting canaries! I don't even think Kyle did.

"Jen, you excited for biology?" I asked her. That was our only class together.

"Watch out, she's a science nazi," Hunter commented dryly.

"Is that a serious comment?" Jake questioned.

"Yes, she is the bitchiest lady alive, no joke," he burst out.

"Oo…kay," Terry said sitting down. "I don't even want to know."

"Good idea," I told her and we started to talk about volleyball practice.

"You know what's cute?" Jen asked us.

"Seals, ooh, or pillows," I said from my mouthful of graham crackers.

I got some weird looks. Yea, I can be random sometimes. But only when I'm happy and feel sort of outgoing.

"What? Pillows are perfectly adorable!" I exclaimed.

They all just shook their heads at me. They don't appreciate pillows I guess.

"Just you wait. You people are all taking pillows for granted. One day pillows will become extinct and you all will be mad." How's that for logic? It's amazing, don't deny it.

"I think Hannie is under the influence," Jake said in mock horror.

"All that cough syrup did her in," Nick shook his head.

"Shut uppp, someone's going to hear you and they'll think I'm a mad drunk!" I whispered.

"I think it's a good time to break into song," Hunter said.

"No, no way buddy," Terry said wisely.

"I have the perfect one!" he protested. "Another Irish drinking song by Da Vinci's Notebook!"

We all rolled our eyes and shook our heads feverishly. We had experienced enough of Hunter and his quirkiness to know to stop him right away when he felt like singing.

"Hannie, your family is glaring at you," Jen said.

"Don't look at them!" I whispered, turning red. "I don't want to talk to them, they're annoying." I really hope they heard that.

"Emmett's coming over here!" Nick whispered. Nick wasn't too fond of Emmett ever since their first encounter last year.

"Let him come, I'm not going back with him," I rolled my eyes.

I looked over my shoulder to see him striding towards me with a characteristic smirk on his face.

"Hey," he grinned. "You seem happier."

"What do you want?" I asked him, giving him a look.

"And angry Hannie is back," he laughed.

"No. Seriously. If you only came over here to pick on me, go away. If you came over here for any other reason, go away. I don't want to hear it," I said.

"And the claws are coming out. Come on Hanster, we just want to know how your first day is going," he said giving me a pleading smile.

Why did he have to go and give me that look? He knows I can't resist _anyone _giving me puppy dog eyes. Even if said someone calls me the nickname I hate.

"Why can't it wait?" I whined. "I mean, I _do _live with you," I rolled my eyes.

He gave me his, 'No, really?' expression and I just shook my head.

"I'll tell you later, you can leave now." I was being kind of a jerk. But my friends didn't remind me of the pain I was feeling since the departure of Alice and Jasper. Interacting with my siblings just brought it all back.

Emmett seemed to register this and threw his hands up in defeat and walked away.

Hunter broke the awkward silence that followed by saying, "So today, in gym, I was dancing."

"Dancing? Really?" Jake smirked.

Hunter shot him a dirty look and continued. "And some sophomore asked me if I was on drugs. I was like yea, I take my dinosaur vitamins every day, duh."

We cracked up because that was just _so _Hunter.

The bell rang and I followed Nick and Jen to Biology.

The teacher seemed ok, nothing stand out right away. But I was pretty sure I would like her and the class.

There was just one little problem. In the name of Ethel Westerly.

She _hated _me. I have no idea why, I did nothing to her. I felt bad, yea. She wasn't the most popular person. Then again neither was I.

But I suppose with a name like Ethel she probably wasn't to pleased with her self-esteem. Her parents were probably like high when they named her or something.

I tried to be her friend. I sat with her at lunch last year.

Flashback

"Hi!" I said happily as I sat at Ethel's pretty much empty table. "I'm Hannie."

"You don't have to sit here you know," she said, giving me a dirty look.

"I just thought you looked a little lonely, I hope you don't mind," I said optimistically.

"I don't need your pity," she scowled.

"Oh, um," I stuttered.

"That means leave," she said snippily.

I turned and walked away while pondering that abrupt dismissal. I didn't think she had anything against me, but maybe she did.

When I sat down at my usual table, Jen asked, "Why were you talking to Ethel?"

"I thought she looked lonely," I said defensively. "Everyone could use some happiness in their life."

"You know she hates you, right?" Nick asked curiously.

"How can she? She barely knows me," I asked, shocked at this startling piece of news.

"Sorry we should have warned you. But I heard her talking to her friend the other day. And she was like. 'Hannie Benson thinks she's so much better than every one else. And she's like happy all the time. It's so fake, you can tell. And she totally thinks she deserves it. She's all, 'look at me! I'm adopted, feel sorry for me!' yea right. She hates everyone who's not her friends.'" Jen nodded vehemently, a bit angry at the obvious hatred towards me.

"You didn't do anything of course, I don't know what her problem is," Jake said.

End Flashback

Talk about a day killer.

As much as I didn't want to go to English and remind myself yet again that Alice was gone for the time being, I wanted out of Biology.

I had the misfortune of sitting in front of Ethel, who would probably use any available opportunity to murder me while my back was turned. (literally)

Ok, that was lame. But seriously. Something had to give. I'll be nice to her, yea. But if she was going to be a bitch for no reason, I'm gonna call her on it.

I practically shot out of my seat when the bell rang.

I was grateful to get to English. Honors English was my highest-level class and I was so excited.

I love to read and I love English.

I still can't believe it about the teacher though. Who would have guessed that she could be so Alice-ish? Well, Alice, but other than my psychic sister, no one.

The only thing that would get me through this class was that she styled her hair different than my sister.

Ms. O'Brien was even nicer than I thought. She remembered me from homeroom, which was a good thing.

When seventh period rolled around I just wanted to go home and maybe sleep to make up for my lack thereof last night.

Despite my love for lacrosse. I'm horrible at gym. Luckily, for our first class we got to sit and listen to the teachers talk.

Kyle was watching me the entire time. It freaked me out a bit. If I don't say something, I think he's going to become for of a stalker than he already is.

That is a scary thought.

When the bell finally rang, I hurriedly walked to my locker hoping to shake off Kyle, and grabbed my sweatshirt.

I met Rosalie at her locker and she smiled at me. "How was your day?"

I shrugged. "Ok, could be better. Kyle Davis is scaring me."

"We should put Emmett on the case," she smirked.

I shrugged again. "Mm. I'm tired, I hate getting up early."

"Well how we go home and you can rest, have a snack and tell us about your day?" she suggested.

That idea sounded amazing. I hope I don't fall asleep in her car though. I've fallen asleep on like ten minute trips before, my brothers never let me hear the end of that, let me tell you.


	21. Chapter 22

**I only own Hannie. **

Hannie POV

I'm happy to say I didn't fall asleep in the car, saving me from ages of harassment.

When we got home I found myself on the couch, eating an apple.

Apples are my favorite food ever. No matter what kind of mood I'm in, apples always cheer me up. They're like, Jasper in food form.

I told Rosalie about my teachers, my classes, etc. Usually I'd be very excited about seeing my friends again and having good teachers, but today my heart wasn't in it.

The door swung open behind us. In the past few months, every time a door would open I'd turn around on the off chance that it was Alice or Jasper.

It was never them, and since then I have given up on that pipe dream. I figured it was just Carlisle or Esme, or someone along those lines.

I stayed put.

The next thing I knew, I had cold hands covering my eyes.

"Guess who?" laughed a pretty, trilling, voice.

A voice I would know anywhere.

"Alice!" I shrieked happily, clambering over the couch and launching myself into her arms.

At this very moment I'm so glad she's a vampire. I hugged her tight, not wanting to let her go.

"You're back," I whispered.

"Yes, we're back," she murmured softly into my ear.

I pulled away in surprise. "Wait, we?" I craned my neck to see around her and spotted Jasper standing there, leaning against the doorway.

"Jasper!" I laughed so happy that he was here too.

He came over and gave me a hug, to my surprise. I hugged him back hesitantly, wondering if history was going to repeat itself.

He flinched and pulled away. "You're afraid of me," he stated bluntly.

"No, no I could never be afraid of you," I said cautiously.

"Don't try to lie to me, I can tell what your feeling, remember?" he asked me.

My happiness rushed out of me in one swoop. Jasper thought I was afraid of him? A little wary, but I could never fear him. He was my brother, no one could take away the bond I had with him.

"You hate me," he said softly, shaking his head.

I started. Hate him? "Jasper Hale, if you thought I hated you then you are the biggest idiot I have ever laid my eyes on!" I yelled at him with as much anger I could muster.

He just smirked and laughed at me.

"Am I amusing you? Stop laughing, this is not funny, Jasper don't you dare do that to me…" I tried to fight the smile working its way unto my face but couldn't.

I burst into hysterical giggles that I had no control over.

"Jasper, as much as I'm glad you're back, stop torturing Hannie," Esme smiled at him gently.

He obliged and I stopped laughing.

I drew in a shaky breath as I regained control of my emotions.

"Sweet. New way to get Hannie to do what we want," Emmett grinned, giving Jasper a high five.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"At least you're an improvement over this morning," Rosalie said.

"I blame Kyle," I said.

"Kyle?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Some weird kid who likes me a little more than a casual acquaintance," I told him.

"What happened to Nick?" he asked me.

"They broke up," Alice piped up, smiling sadly at me.

"I'd tell you that I'm sorry, but then I'd be lying," Jasper said apologetically.

I rolled my eyes. Same old Jasper.

The next day at school all my friends could see my mood improvement.

"You're significantly happier today," Hunter commented.

"You are, and usually I can never tell these things about people," Terry said.

Kyle came up behind me and hugged me.

I grimaced as he asked, "Surprised?"

"Very," I said through my teeth unhappily as the rest of my friends laughed at my expense.

We broke off into separate conversations, and our vice principal walked by.

He was a short, portly, balding man with a wilted mustache.

Kyle turned his attention off me and eyed him speculatively.

"Mm, Mr. Rizzo," he said under his breath, eyebrows going up and down in different directions. He licked his lips hungrily and stared at Mr. Rizzo's retreating back.

My mouth dropped open and whirled around to see Jasper 20 feet away, smirking innocently.

He shrugged at me, and I mouthed "Thank you," at him.

On the way to biology Jen told me that Kyle thinks he has a "man crush" on Mr. Rizzo.

I'm so glad they're back.

**Kind of a short chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review! **


	22. Chapter 23

**I don't own Twilight. Only Hannie. I changed her birthday. It was July 8****th****. **

It's November already. I cannot believe it.

My favorite holiday, Halloween, flew by like that.

I was Jen and Jen was me. Pretty impressive if I say so myself.

Hunter, staying true to himself was a cell. We just finished our cell unit in bio and his creative geniousness was coming out I guess.

Nick couldn't come. He was grounded for an incident involving a food fight, his brother, and a fichus. I didn't know the details, and I didn't want to know to be honest.

Speaking of Nick, we were sitting in English and he's poking me incessantly.

"What!" I whispered at him, slightly annoyed that he wouldn't let up.

"Do you think she'll let us do the naked scene?" he asked, eyes lighting up mischievously.

"Grow up," I whispered back.

In English, since we are reading Romeo and Juliet, all the kids in the honors level who have Ms. O'Brien are putting on the play. She's explaining the audition process to us right now.

Ms. O'Brien decided that all the girls had to read for Juliet, and all the boys for Romeo so she could get a feel for our acting voices. She was going to modify the words a bit so they would be easier to memorize and not all in Middle English. Then we could audition for whomever we wanted. If you didn't want a speaking part, you could sign up for stage crew but she was still going to make them read and probably cast them as extras.

I wanted to be Benvolio. He has the best part ever. I really hope I get it. I could so pull it off. That's what wigs are for.

We already read the play in English class, which wasn't too fun. She just assigned parts randomly down the rows for each section we read.

So far, I've been Lord Capulet twice, the Prince once, and Tybalt once. Talk about bad luck.

Getting back to Nick, one of his brothers' friends had told him that in the 1960's version of the movie there was a bit of nudity. That happened to be the movie we were going to watch next week. Knowing Ms. O'Brien, she'll probably fast forward through the parts.

I'm kind of excited though. This is my first big play since the fifth grade. I got to be Rosa Parks in our Martin Luther King play. I'd also rather play a boy than an old lady. But that's just me.

I had volleyball practice after school, and then I was going to Jen's house.

Nick, Hunter and Terry were going to be there and we were going to practice for our auditions. Jake was coming too, although he wasn't in honors.

Thank god for study period. I could finish my homework last period and not have to do it later tonight.

Volleyball was excruciating. It was pouring out, and although I love my coach Ms. André, she was brutal sometimes. We still had to run like five times around the school. Our school is not small in case you were wondering.

Finally finally finally, I was with Terry in her sister's car going to Jen's house.

When we got there, we decided that most of us were trying out for people who had fight scenes in the play, we practiced swordsmanship.

This happened to be with brooms, but what could you do. I think Jen's mom would have disagreed if we tried to use anything more dangerous.

Right now I was fighting Hunter with a Swiffer wet jet and he was beating me with a pillow on a stick.

Nick was practicing his moves on Terry's unwilling form.

Jen laughed at us from her spot perched on the arm of her couch. "I feel like one of you should be screaming 'For Narnia!'"

Hunter stopped, and whirled to face her. "Don't even start with me on that movie, it's awful," he proceeded to go on a rant about how unrealistic it was and how unlike the book it was.

So I took the opportunity to yell, "For Narnia!" and jabbed him in the stomach.

"You suck," he glared at me.

"You know you love me," I waved flirtatiously at him and winked. I laughed at the dumbfounded expression on his face. "I'm kidding Hunter, jeez."

"So what part are you trying out for Terry?" Nick asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't want a part. I think I'm going to do costume design. I might be an extra though. Ms. O'Brien will probably end up casting me as Montague #4 or something like that," she smirked.

"Nice," I nodded.

"Jenny, what are you going out for?" Hunter asked.

"I don't want a part. Horrible stage fright, I just freeze right up," Jen shuddered.

We had pizza a little while later and played dance dance revolution.

We had school tomorrow, so I called home to be picked up.

Carlisle answered and said someone would come in like fifteen minutes.

"Who's picking me up?" I asked curiously.

"Does it matter?" I heard Emmett ask in the background.

"Well yea, I mean, I need to know the car to look for," I said rolling my eyes.

"You'll find out," Carlisle laughed.

Then he hung up on me. Figured. He probably didn't want to listen to my great logical reasoning.

"Wait, you have so many siblings that can drive you have to ask what car to look for?" Jake asked incredulously.

"I…guess," I said, scrunching my eyebrows together in confusion. "So?"

"Your parents adopt more than Brangelina," Jen laughed.

"How many kids, including you?" Terry asked.

"Well, its me, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper, so that makes six," I said, counting out loud.

"Ha! They are Brangelina!" Hunter laughed.

"Ok, so you can be Shiloh, Edward can be Pax, Emmett Maddox, Alice can be Zahara, and since Rosalie and Jasper are twins they can be Viv and Knox," Jen reasoned.

"I'm sure Edward is flattered to be compared to Pax Jolie, as is the rest of my family guys," I laughed.

Hmm, I wonder how they are taking it. Alice must be in stitches right now.

"Ok, your parents need a celebrity couple name," Hunter decided.

"Carlisle and Esme…what can we obtain from that?" Nick pondered.

"There's Carsme, Eslisle," Terry said.

"Ooh! I like Carsme," Jen perked up.

"Hannie, you should totally decide, they're your parents after all," Jake said.

I shot Jen an apologetic look and said, "I like Eslisle," I said smirking. "But Carsme can be their backup name."

We heard the doorbell ring and Jen answered it to a very amused looking Emmett.

"Hey," I smiled at him.

He just nodded, fighting the grin spreading on his face.

In his jeep I asked him, "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to learn that I was compared to Maddox Jolie," he sighed. "I mean come on! You get to be Shiloh and I get stuck with _Maddox_."

"How was Alice?" I wondered.

"Oh god, everyone was cracking up. You do have weird friends," he said shaking his head.

"Thank you, I'm sure they appreciate their weirdness," I smiled.

When I got home, Esme said to me, "I heard your evening was interesting."

"Yea, I'm really tired now," I laughed.

"You should get some sleep," Rosalie said motherly. "School tomorrow."

"I know," I groaned. "Thank god it's going to be Friday."

I turned to go upstairs, but Carlisle stopped me.

"Hannie, what's that on your wrists?" he asked, concerned.

"Oh, just bruises," I said nonchalantly, glancing at my wrists. Battle scars from earlier.

"Bruises? From what?" He asked.

He was _such _a doctor.

"DDR," I shrugged.

"Oh no, not again. You're not going to confuse me with that instant message crap again are you?" Emmett moaned, smacking his forehead.

"Like omg, cause I'm totally rotfl," I said in my annoying Emmett voice.

I laughed at his expression.

"Kidding, don't worry. It means Dance Dance Revolution," I smirked.

"Care to enlighten us?" inquired a formally silent Edward.

"It's this game. You step on arrows connected to the TV, along to music and it's like coordination skills," I said, trying to explain it.

"I've seen those before," Jasper nodded.

Alice nodded her agreement. "Tell him how you got the bruises," she smirked.

"Well, it went from hitting the side arrows at the same time, to hitting the front and back arrows at the same time and my feet got tangled...yea. I might have fallen, once or twice, you know," I said really embarrassed.

"I see," Carlisle nodded. "Nothing worse than you would get from volleyball?" he asked.

"Yea, that's it."

"I recommend ice tomorrow, it'll hurt less at least."

Good old Carlisle. His doctor side was showing through.

I jogged upstairs to bed, thinking about auditioning tomorrow.

**That took so long to get up! Sorry for the wait guys! Review! **


	23. Chapter 25

**I'm finally back! Miss me? Twilight is not mine in case you forgot. **

Hannie POV

Today we had auditions for the play. It was a pretty long process. First we had to read as Romeo or Juliet, and then individual parts we wanted. We have today, tomorrow and Monday to get through them all. Plus she hired some kid on the audiovisual team to film our auditions so she can watch them back.

Fun stuff!

I didn't get to read until the end, and it wasn't even for Benvolio.

Ms. O'Brien wanted us to put it on the day before Christmas vacation. Which is kind of soon considering it was the second week of November.

We don't even get to find out who we're playing until next week, and then we have play practice every day after school.

Between the play and volleyball practice and such I'm going to be super busy. It's all good though. If I woke up one day with nothing to do, I'd be lost.

Me and Terry are doing a project for science fair and it's so good. We're trying to determine whether it's worth the money for those smanchy fridges that have water filters. Tap water is just as good. At least that's what we think anyway. We're testing the bacteria content in fridge water vs. tap.

Plus if we do science fair we get a ton of extra credit and get to judge middle school science fair.

The high school fair is in two days and I'm so excited.

I slept over Terry's on Saturday and we had some pretty exciting adventures.

Her mom was making spaghetti, and for some reason she can't eat it without Italian bread, so we were sent to the store to buy some.

It wasn't too bad, Terry lives like a street away from the store and we walked there.

There were Girl Scouts there selling cookies and we promised to buy some after we bought the bread.

So we walk in and head towards the shelf. Terry reaches for a loaf, but the tag under it says Garlic bread.

I pointed this out but she said I was crazy because it said right on the bag, _Italian Bread_ and who was I to judge the clueless employees who put the sign up.

When we walked to the checkout, I whispered to her, "Oooh, hot bagboy." And was this kid gorgeous with a capital G.

When it was our turn, the hot boy in question was talking to his fellow bagboy.

"Oooh, hot bagboy's got a friend," Terry whispered and we giggled like crazy. The cashier was an old lady who did not look happy.

While we laughed she scrutinized us with her squinty eyes and asked us in a nasal voice if this was all we wanted.

We nodded and she rolled her eyes. "Can't you two read? This isn't the ten items or fewer aisles. I'm only assuming you're less oblivious than you look."

"Lay off Gran. I got this," hot bagboy said.

Mean old lady was hot bagboy's Grandmother? Me and Terry pretty much lost it at that.

"Sorry about that," he said apologetically after she hobbled away. "My Grandma's pretty crazy. I'm Patrick by the way."

"Hannie," I smiled.

"Terry. Do you go to our school? You look really familiar," she said.

"No. I live with my Grandma. She's a firm believer in home schooling. Later I'll probably get a lecture about associating with hooligans," he shook his head and snickered.

"Your total is $4.75. Have a nice day," he smiled at us.

We walked away to buy our Girl Scout cookies and we bought a _ton. _

Lets hope her mother doesn't kill us.

I was half right. I think Terry's mom wanted to kill us.

First of all, I was right about the garlic bread thing. It was most certainly not of the Italian variety.

Plus she was mad we bought Girl Scout cookies for some reason, and almost made us return them before some quick thinking on my part saved the day.

I told her how disappointed the little girls would be if we gave them back. I went on a five-minute rant about how hard little troupe 8 must have worked to raise money for their camping trip in their backyard and to get the cookie badge on their sash, believe me; I could have gone on and on.

She finally stopped me and sent us back to exchange the garlic bread for Italian.

I was pretty much rubbing it in Terry's face that we wouldn't be making this trip if it wasn't for her, but then she said that we could see Patrick again, and that let me tell you that snapped me out of it.

We practically sprinted to the store and made it there in record time.

We got the correct bread and scurried over to Patrick's aisle.

To our dismay, Grandma was back.

To say the least she wasn't too happy to see us either.

We were uncharacteristically silent as she made the exchange for us.

Those were some good times.

She was coming over today so we could check the growth of the bacteria.

It was sunny today and my entire family was home, but I chalked it up to my whole family being sick and Carlisle and Esme being home to take care of them.

Hopefully that was enough because we really needed to set up our board and today was the only day we could.

We surprisingly finished. And we were so right too. Tap water is just the same people. No reason to waste your money on fancy fridges.

We were going upstairs to my room when we caught Alice in mid-vision.

I recognized the signs, and Alice sprinted convincingly to the bathroom to make it look like she was getting sick.

We pretty much had Terry convinced that my family was really contagious and that she should go home like right away so she wouldn't catch anything.

Once she left we surrounded Alice trying to figure out what was wrong.

Her face filled with fear as her eyes flicked over us, lingering on mine.

"Demetri's coming," she whispered and my happy world crashed down around me.


	24. Chapter 26

Twilight isn't mine…

Okay guys, I made a community and I encourage you to go to my profile and check it out. If you have any suggestions for stories to put up do tell!

**Hannie POV **

"_Demetri's coming." _

Those were the fatal words uttered no less than five minutes ago.

Words that could change my life forever. And not in a good way.

Demetri was a tracker, a Volturi guard to be exact. I've heard the story of the Volturi more times than I could count.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius, names that would forever be imprinted in my mind with fear. They were ancient vampires, way more ancient than Carlisle, although I didn't think of him as ancient.

Through my shocked daze I heard my family members conversing in worried voices.

"We knew this was coming, eventually, didn't we?" Jasper whispered urgently.

"Well, yea, but what if he calls Aro?" Emmett cut in.

"He will, you know Aro," Rosalie hissed.

Edward sucked in an exasperated breath. "I thought we escaped this, by adopting her."

"We all did," Alice said in a sad voice.

The "her" in question happened to be me. I had the misfortune of being a bad luck magnet and was put in foster care by the age of eight.

I was in and out of families and assorted foster homes.

My life pretty much sucked.

Until I got adopted by the most perfect and amazing wonderful and any other words you can think of for intensely amazing family.

They saved me, in every sense of the word. Alice had this vision of me (if you are not up to date on my family's uniqueness I suggest going back about 20 chapters) killing myself.

I had never thought of myself as suicidal, but I guess that comes with losing your best and only friend in the world.

That person happened to be Mitchell and in Alice's vision he left the foster home and it broke me bad.

Apparently, I was all set with a kitchen knife and everything. And then Demetri came along. He took me to Aro where I became as mistress (insert shuddering here) and to make a long story short, I became a vampire and ripped to pieces all in the time span of about a month.

They knew they had to save me. And they did. And I had the best times of my life with them.

And all because of some idiots who think they can eat humans and rule the vampire world I could be no longer. A snack possibly, but that's one fate I refuse to succumb to.

Alice's first vision was finally coming true. Well sort of true. Her first one was of Demetri coming to America for a routine visit. He found me, and you know the rest.

Her most recent one was him in Denver, where I was born and he caught my scent but thought nothing of it.

Until he decided to visit the lovely Cullen family in Forks (not to be confused with knives or spoons) Washington.

He caught my scent at the school, the mall, and other various hangouts of mine. Such as the library and the playground at the elementary school.

And guess what happened? He remembered my scent! That Demetri's got a mind like an elephant I tell ya.

With my scent and his vamptastic powers, he traced it to the Cullens.

And so Alice's vision ends and my nightmare begins.

Right now, they are holding a family conference in the dining room. Alice's vision has yet to come true, so they are trying to see if they can change it in time.

Esme, ever so optimistic thinks that if they changed it once, they can do it again.

But how can they? I'm being discovered by the very people (or vampires if you will) the Cullens were trying to save me from in the first place.

Emmett and Carlisle are on the sunny side of things as well.

Rosie, Jasper and Edward, not so much, and I know why. Alice was on the downside of things. She's pretty sure her visions are set in stone, and we all know never to bet against Alice.

I could barely keep up with the conversation, which was fast paced and muttered. I think they think that it'll be best to hide me. I don't like that plan. If Demetri already knows what I smell like, he'll find me in a heartbeat.

"Can I hide in a laundry chute? I've always wanted to," being myself; I just threw that one out there.

"No!" they practically all shouted at me.

"This doesn't concern you," Edward said, tight lipped.

"Um, I think it does. Considering I'm the one who might get eaten," I said stubbornly.

"Hannie, just stop, ok? We'll figure a way out of this," Jasper said.

I shrugged and the conversation resumed.

After some more arguing, and me zoning out, Carlisle had the consideration to ask me how I felt about all this.

I sort of shrugged. "Isn't it better to show me to him right away? You know, so he won't think that you're hiding something from him," I suggested.

"That's actually really smart," Edward said sounding surprised.

"Thanks," I smirked. See? I can be brilliant. But only when I want to be.

"How long do we have?" Esme asked cautiously.

"He'll be here in fifteen minutes," Alice said.

Wow. In a measly fifteen minutes my life is going to be saved or destroyed. What if he kills me? Like what if he forgets to hunt, and I happen to be a tasty looking snack that he wants to take a nibble out of. Humans to vampires are more appetizing than Cheetos. Which is saying something.

"We're not going to let that happen to you. You know that right?" Edward asked me softly.

"But still," I whispered as my ominous feeling of dread grew stronger. But the feeling of hunger overpowered it.

"Can I have some popcorn?" I asked. In the contest of best tasting food in the universe, popcorn takes second place next to apples. And not SmartFood either. It's a cheesy excuse for the microwave variety.

"Wait, an incredibly hostile and dangerous vampire is coming and you're _hungry_?" Emmett asked incredulously.

Rosalie looked like she could smack him. "Way to make her feel better," she glared.

Secretly, I think that Rosalie thought of me more as a daughter than sister. She cooked for me almost more than Esme and sometimes she calls me "baby" without realizing it. Take right now for instance. Right before rushing off to get me the popcorn she said, "Course you can baby. I'll get it for you."

While I was not so happily munching on my popcorn, the doorbell rang. I froze in mid-chew as Carlisle got the door.

Then with a sweep of his cloak he entered. This made me slightly curious. I mean, who wears cloaks anymore? Can he really be that dangerous? Cloaks are cheesier than SmartFood.

Until he looked up. And I saw his eyes. They weren't blood red like I expected. They were more of a milky color, but scary all the same.

Then he flashed me a predator's grin and said, "Mmm, you smell even better in person."

His voice made my skin crawl and I mimed sticking a finger down my throat.

"Hello Demetri, welcome to our home," Carlisle said, breaking the tension some.

"Carlisle. Cullen Family. I see you prepared a snack. Hope this wasn't for my benefit," he said.

I was appalled. Me, a snack? No way that was going to happen. I was prepared to beg. Cry, even. Something I didn't do often. I was about to break out into "Help us Demetri the wonderful vampire, you're our only hope!" How's that for some _Star Wars _trivia. But that thought left my mind as quickly as it came after the look Edward shot me.

"I'm sorry Demetri, but we must ask you to refrain from hurting her," Esme said politely.

Demetri, sharp as a tack he was, implied that there was something going on.

"What is the point, if you don't mind me asking, of keeping a perfectly appetizing human child in your home if you do not wish to eat her?" he asked.

"I'm a teenager. Or adolescent if you prefer," I said.

His lip curled back in a very convincing growl. "How much does she know?"

Rosalie rushed to my side and gripped my shoulders tightly. Her eyes flashed and I knew nothing would stand in her way of protecting me.

"I see you are quite possessive of her," Demetri remarked.

"Before you contact Aro we wish to speak with you, explain our situation if you will let us," Edward at his politest said.

Demetri eyed the way my family was crouched protectively around me, and the downright antagonistic looks they were giving him.

"No I don't think that will be necessary, I'm just going to make a quick phone call," he breathed.

While he did that, I studied him inconspicuously. He was tall, muscled and threatening. His face was a blade, alternating expressions between disgust and aggressiveness. His skin confused me a bit. He had a slightly olive complexion, but was really pale and chalky. Talk about juxtaposition.

"How do I know? Are you doubting my abilities?" Demetri hissed, velvet voice dripping with contempt.

Someone was unhappy that he was second best. Demetri was a lowly guard. Aro and the others were the Grand Puma's of the vampire world, clearly he was a bit jealous.

"They would go to the ends of the earth to save her. No doubt about it. She's human, I have no idea their intentions. Humans are only good for one thing, you know that."

Oh dear. This cannot be good. I think it's safe to say that Aro is coming.

Once Demetri got off the phone he felt content to stare at me for the time being.

I'm pretty much freaking out and planning out my will in my head.


	25. Chapter 27

Guess what? I'm back! Isn't that exciting? Well it is for me because this is my first attempt at writing a chapter since school started. Thanks for waiting patiently and for not giving up on me.

**Once again I only own the lovely Hannie **

Ten minutes later something changed. I could feel it. Everyone around me tensed and Demetri got this chilling, creepy, smile that only villains in horror movies have.

"I think its best we go outside for this," he oozed. "I mean you wouldn't want a stain in your charming home, now would you?"

Oh dear god, oh dear god, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die.

"If you wish," Carlisle nodded his head politely and extended his arm to the door.

I looked a Alice with wide eyes and she gave me a little half smile. I think it was supposed to be reassuring, but it was not working let me tell you.

"You'll be fine," Rosalie rubbed my arm comfortingly.

And so we went. Carlisle went first as our "clan leader" I suppose. Emmett went next, flanked by Jasper and Edward the bodyguards.

Alice and Esme went after them, Rosalie and me behind them.

I was well protected, or concealed if you look at it that way.

I didn't see the good in it. They knew about me anyway and wanted me dead. They would sniff me out faster than I could cry on cue. And that is saying something.

It was even worse outside. It was getting darker, the fog was settling.

And there we stood, anticipating my death.

I wondered if it would be quick or if it would hurt. And who would miss me enough to come to my funeral.

Probably not the Cullen's, the betrayers. They were probably planning this for a while.

Would they drink my blood after they killed me?

Oh dear god.

I whimpered, and Edward started giving me strange looks.

He could hear my thoughts.

_Bastard, _I thought at him. Not that he would care I was going to die.

At the hands of the people I trusted the most.

I thought of Nick, sweet boy, I wished we could give our relationship another try. We might have worked out in the end.

And Jen, and Terry, and Jake, and _Hunter _ohhhh I'm going to miss them. Or will I? There may be life after death there may not be.

Either way I was going to find out.

Oh dear god.

And then they came.

Like a scene from a movie, descending down our lawn in the murky twilight, fog still settling.

They wore red flowing robes, which would have looked silly on anyone, anything else. But on them they looked threatening.

As if on cue, they flicked off their hoods and it was all I could do not to cry out in pure terror.

There was one in the front, who I assumed was the other tracker, Felix.

The leaders I knew, Caius, Marcus, and the scariest of all, Aro.

The three looked ancient, old, but I knew they were powerful.

Powerful enough to order my destiny of doom and sign the death sentence themselves.

Behind them were about ten guards, and curiously enough a boy and a girl.

I knew they were vampires from their eyes, but they were scarier than the others. They looked so young, yet so bloodthirsty.

They would stop at nothing to get what they wanted, I was sure of it.

"Carlisle!" Aro called out in greeting, but beneath his friendly guise I saw the desire in him, the longing.

"Aro! Hello old friend!" Carlisle greeted back, filthy traitor.

"Look, your whole family is here! What a nice welcome you have prepared for me. Ah, yes, there is Emmett, and Jasper, and the lovely and always beautiful Esme and Rosalie."

I hated him with a passion with every noise that escaped his lips.

I hated him even more as my so-called family smiled and nodded to him in greeting.

"And Edward and Alice, still not going to join us? You two would make just a divine addition to our ranks," Aro inquired to my brother and sister.

"No, we're doing just fine with the others, thank you," Edward nodded demurely and politely.

"Now. I would like to meet the little one you are hiding from us, wouldn't you all, Marcus, Caius?" Aro asked.

He was asking about me, I realized, and I knew my time was coming to a close.

I willed the tears to stop falling, but they came quicker and quicker with every thought.

"Yes, we would like to see her, the Cullen family has done a good job of hiding her for all this time. I can't believe they didn't tell us," Caius feigned surprise as he craned his neck looking for me.

"Well, dear child? Come on out, we won't hurt you," Aro called out to me.

Emmett pulled me forward to stand slightly in front of him so they could inspect me.

That was a horrible sensation, all those cold, red, eyes bearing into me with every breath I took.

I couldn't stop my shaking, nor my tears.

"Demetri, come here for a moment, would you please?" Aro phrased it as a question but it was a command.

He was in charge. No one else.

"Yes, master?" asked Demetri as he approached him and bowed deeply.

"You know what I want."

Demetri complied, and took Aro's hand.

I knew of this strange gift of his. He knew everything, just from touching the hand of another. Their past, their fears, hopes and dreams. Nothing was a secret. Not from him.

"Oh, yes, very interesting. Not going to share her are they?" he muttered to himself, expression blank.

"Carlisle? Tell the dear child to come here, I won't hurt her, and you know that. I just want to get to know her better," Aro grinned ominously at me.

"Hannie?" Carlisle motioned for me to step forward.

I shook my head at him, hard and fast, and I did not want to touch the slime ball in front of me.

"Go, you'll be fine," Emmett whispered urgently, but I didn't trust him. Not Emmett, not Carlisle not anyone but myself.

And my gut instinct was to run, and to run far far away where no one could touch me.

But I had no options open and had to walk right into the lion's den.

So I stepped forward to look into the eyes of Satan.

"Hannie," Aro breathed. "Such a pretty name, so young and so innocent, so fitting," he murmured as he caressed my cheek.

My skin crawled and I wrenched my face back away from his withering grasp.

"Now now, that's enough of that. I won't hurt you, you'll see."

Of course I didn't believe him or the lies that lay thickly behind his words.

He grabbed my hand. And then, I relinquished all control.

I watched helplessly as he watched in amusement, the wonderful, yet helplessly tragic life of Hannie Benson.

Ok, maybe I was being a bit dramatic, but I was going to die, with no one to save me.

"But why did you take her in?" Aro called over my head to Carlisle.

_To save me from you freaks, _I thought and then I realized it was too late. I jerked my hand away as he read that thought.

He chuckled. "Oh so that's how it is. Caius, Marcus, lets talk about this. She knows much about our ways, too much some would say."

"Oh but they don't plan on changing her," Marcus said with a bored expression. "Anyone can see that," he snorted.

"Then what other option do we have?" Caius asked.

Carlisle came up behind me and pushed me behind him a little bit.

"Gentlemen, if you don't mind why don't we work something out? You don't have to kill Hannie, she means so much to all of us,"

"Then change her now. Right in front of us." Aro said coolly.

"Later. A few years, let her grow up, mature a little bit, experience life, before we do it."

"We cannot wait that long. I've seen her thoughts, she has a bit of a big mouth, she'll give us away quicker than you can imagine. She'll destroy everything we've worked so hard to keep secret and it'll be all your fault, my old friend," Aro breathed in Carlisle's face.

"Please, Aro, as my friend just one year, one year and I'll do it myself, we'll keep our word just trust us," Carlisle pleaded with him.

"I've spelled it out for you, I'm not going to give you another chance."

"Do it now, or the girl dies," one of the younger ones said, the boy.

With that statement, all hell broke loose.

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward rushed up growling, animal instincts taking over, prepared to attack them.

Then my heart nearly stopped as that horrible, terrible, girl got a nod from Aro and looked at Emmett.

He fell to the ground writhing in agony.

Whatever she was doing to him, it looked like Dante's Inferno right in front of my eyes.

And it scared me. Because he was Emmett. Big, goofy, invincible, Emmett. And as much as I thought I hated them and thought that they were giving me up, they weren't.

They were trying to save me.

And Emmett was suffering because of it.

"Stop it! Just Stop!" I screeched with all the energy I could muster.

And everything was still.

"Three years. Until I'm seventeen," I said, voice shaking.

"No more, no less. And then I'll let them change me. Not now. I don't care what you say. Not at all, Aro," I said to him, the defiance rising up in me.

"Hannie," Esme whispered behind me.  
But I wasn't listening to her. Not to anybody but Aro who I was staring down with all the courage I could muster.

"Aren't you feisty?" He looked at me in amusement.

"Yea, I am. And you, you're an asshole," I said to him. I'm pretty sure Emmett snorted at that. But I didn't care. I didn't care about death anymore.

All I knew was that he tried to hurt my family, and Hannah Elizabeth Benson does not stand for that.

"You tried to hurt my family. And that does not fly with me. But clearly me becoming one of you is a huge deal. Huge. And I'll do it. But not here, I mean that. Kill me now if you want to. But I'll be good and comply with you. But if you want me dead, don't hurt them."

I was on a roll, I was.

But then Aro laughed at me.

"Oh my, you are quite an amusing minute thing, aren't you? I'd quite like to see what powers this transmutes into. What do you say, Caius, Marcus?"

God couldn't he make a decision without asking them?

"Fine," Caius said after what seemed like a silent conversation.

"But you only get until she is 17. No more. And we'll come to see that you do," Aro smiled evilly.

I hated him with every ounce of my being and soul I did.

But he was leaving. And we were free.

They flicked their hoods up, turned and stalked off into the dark.

And then there was silence. And me and my family.

Just us, no one else.

Jasper laughed, "My God we're saved."

I started sobbing, from relief and terror and everything I just experienced.

Carlisle and Esme embraced as Edward picked me up as easily as a child and we went inside.

**Did you enjoy it? Sorry it took me so long, 10****th**** grade is horrible sometimes. But you just got a first look at Hannie's potential powers…they do change her that is. Can anyone guess? **


	26. Chapter 29

I don't own Twilight. I wish I did. Then it would have never been made a movie and we wouldn't have fan girls obsessing over Robert Pattinson. But that's just me.

**This goes out to all you twi-hards who loved it before the movie. **

**Hannie is mine and mine only. If you steal her, I'll send my friend Sean after you. And Sean is scary. **

**Thank you.**

Edward set me down on the couch and I stared at the floor. I couldn't look at them, not one of them. They could have warned me at least.

Alice must have seen it happening.

My family settled into our living room as an unsettling silence descended upon us.

"Han, we," Edward started, as he knew what I was thinking, thought he knew what I was feeling and wanted to make it better.

But it wouldn't be, not now, not while I was still shaken.

"Edward not now," Rosalie said through gritted teeth.

I glanced up just in time to watch Emmett come into the room and sit next to me. He caught my eye and gave me my favorite smile of his, but I glanced away and curled up into a ball on the couch.

They didn't understand what I was feeling, not one of them.

I felt empty, alone, afraid, betrayed, and unsettled after my encounter with death today,

I was afraid; truly terrified of becoming a vampire but they were going to hurt the Cullens. And they didn't do anything but save me.

So why was I so angry with them?

I was an emotional wreck, and hugged my pillow tight to my chest.

Esme muttered something about starting some food and Rosalie quickly left with her.

Jasper said something to Emmett and he rubbed my back before he stood up to leave with him.

"Hannie we need to go hunt, but we'll be back soon, get some sleep. Okay kiddo?" Carlisle addressed me gently as he stroked my hair.

I didn't respond. I couldn't.

I wanted to move but I wasn't alone in the room.

Edward was here with me, sitting quietly, waiting for me to open up.

He was invading my privacy by reading my thoughts.

I hated it when he did that. He usually stayed out but I could tell he wanted, needed, to understand what I was feeling. But he couldn't because I wouldn't let him.

I stood up abruptly and without looking at my brother said, "I'm going upstairs."

I got about halfway to our staircase before he said something.

"Hannie, wait. We can't do this. Wallow in silence before one of us breaks. It'll make things worse. Come on, you're my little sister, talk to me," he pleaded.

_No, deal with it. _I thought at him and ran upstairs.

He didn't follow me. I knew he wouldn't. He didn't have the balls.

I stared at my ceiling and willed myself away from there. Far, far away.

Eventually I drifted off and woke up hungry. I went to go downstairs but I froze when I heard Emmett say, "She still upset?"

They were talking about me.

I went down a few more steps and sat down to listen. I leaned my head against the wall; I didn't care at this point if they caught me.

**General POV**

"Well wouldn't you be if you witnessed that?" Rosalie hissed at her husband.

"Well she seems angry," Emmett shrugged.

They were seated around the dining room table with the exception of Carlisle who was pacing around the room.

"She is, at us," Edward said leaning forward.

"What did we do to her?" Jasper questioned. "We were trying to _save _her for god's sake."

"Shh…she can hear us. She's listening on the stairs," Alice lowered her voice a few octaves.

"Of course she is," Jasper snorted leaning back stretching in his chair.

"She's in a really bad psychological state right now so she's hiding the best she can. In her mind, her thoughts, that's where she feels safe, that's what she trusts right now," Carlisle sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Which is why we can't get in the way of that," Esme said with a pointed look at Edward who shrugged.

"We just need to wait it out, she'll come around eventually," Esme finished.

"I'm so scared for her though. Think of what she must be feeling right now," Rosalie muttered as Emmett clasped her hand comfortingly. "Remember when Alice and Jasper left? She barely left her room, wouldn't eat, when she gets really upset, it's bad."

"I just don't know," Alice sighed, for once at a loss for words.

"You can come out now Hannie," Jasper called out with a grin.

They heard her stand back up and retreat to the safety of her room.

Alice let out a laugh. "I knew she would do that."

"That's our Hannie," Jasper said with a look at Emmett.

"Trust no one, and don't get hurt," the pair said in unison.

"I just feel like we should talk to her," Rosalie said desperately.

"I dunno Rose, I gave her that smile that she loves, and cannot resist and she looked away. She can only help herself right now," Emmett told his wife.

"But we should at least do something," Rosalie burst out. "I'm going up there. She needs us right now and you guys aren't stopping me. You can ignore her all you want, but she needs help."

"Ok, but I'm going with you. You need an emotional shield if you're going to attempt that. I dunno what we're going to face up there but you'll probably want back up," Jasper told her.

They went upstairs and Rosalie tentatively knocked on Hannie's door.

Jasper snorted. "She's not gonna open it, just go inside."

Rosalie rolled her eyes as he reached around her and pushed open the door. Her heart broke as she saw Hannie's forlorn form curled into a fetal position on her bed, facing away from them.

"Hey babe," Rosalie said sitting at the foot of Hannie's bed. "How you doing?" she asked her sister sadly.

This was not their bubbly, happy Hannie anymore. This was a different person, and Rosalie almost couldn't take it.

She looked at Jasper with pleading eyes and he walked over. He sat on the edge of the bed, almost back to back with Hannie.

"Hey doll, it's me. But you're probably like, no shit, but just hear me out, ok?" Jasper wiped his palms on his jeans and shifted slightly.

"Ok, I know you're angry and upset and scared to death. I understand. You think we don't. But I do. I'm the mood man remember? Ok, lame joke," Jasper smiled hoping to break some tension.

"And you're feeling a bit betrayed, huh?" he asked as he rubbed her back and she shifted away.

"Ok, I probably deserved that, but we're your family and you're required to love us, no matter how pissed off you are, it's in the rulebook. We weren't gonna let you die, hun, you had to have known that. Just talk, we can get through this," Jasper almost pleaded with her.

He leaned over to see her face and she quickly shut her eyes.

"Come on Han, don't do that, not to me. I saw those yes. And I know you listened to me, so I'm not leaving until you smile."

"Go away," the girl mumbled.

"Nope," Jasper grinned, popping the 'P.' He sighed and manipulated her emotions to his advantage.

She couldn't fight the happiness welling up inside her, so she laughed and rolled over.

"You suck balls," she glared at him, suddenly sober.

"Um, I prefer blood but balls take a close second," Jasper joked with her.

She retaliated by sticking out her tongue at him.

"Real mature Hannie, real mature. I know you're not ready, but come downstairs when you can ok? We all really wanna see you smile again," Jasper said standing up.

She rolled over again, not answering him and Jasper shook his head. "That's my girl."

He left her room to find his family hovering around it listening intently.

"Guys, she kind of needs privacy right now," he whispered at them.

"Screw privacy, she talked to you and that's a huge step," Emmett said as Alice nodded vigorously in agreement.

Jasper rolled his eyes and was about to walk away when Hannie's cell phone rang. He froze in his tracks and turned around and walked back to the door to hear what she was going to say.

"Welcome to the dark side my brother," Edward grinned at him.

Jasper shook his head and put a finger to his lips.

Hannie answered, "Hello?"

"Hannah Benson, tell me what's wrong," came Jen's scolding voice on the other line.

The congregated Cullen family rolled their eyes; they secretly called Jen "chatterbox" because she could talk for hours about nothing.

This was going to be a long wait.

"Who says anything's wrong?" Hannie asked her friend, rolling her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Hannah Elizabeth. You sound exactly like you did over the summer. Zombie-like. When you and Nick broke up. And you barely ate and you stayed in your room for a week. Now spill."

Edward snickered, "Maybe we should hire Jen. Hannie'll tell her anything."

"Shhh!" Alice and Rosalie glared at him.

"My Gram is really sick, she might not make it," Hannie told her friend sadly.

"Aww, Han, I'm really sorry. If there's anything you need tell us, ok?"

"Ooh, she's a good liar," Emmett whispered.

"Ok. You need to cheer up. I know you're upset but I need to talk to you about something. What's this I hear about you thinking about getting back with Nick?"

"Where did you possibly hear that?" Hannie asked indignantly.

"I have my sources."

"I told my sister that, not anyone at school. Well, technically my sister is at school but who would she tell?"

"Ha! You just admitted it! I've been suspecting it for a while and I didn't know how to ask you but really? Hannie you can't do this to yourself, look what that breakup did to you. I mean really, have some common sense woman!"

"Okay, okay, Jenny thanks for the advice but it was just a thought. And I told my family that it was a mutual decision, not that I broke up with him. I felt horrible for that. You should have seen his face, I felt like the biggest jerk in the world for that," Hannie responded to her friend as her family listened intently.

They all looked shocked with the exception of Edward and Alice.

Rosalie glared at them, "You two knew? Really? And didn't tell me?"

Edward shrugged. "It was none of my business. I never liked that guy anyway," he said smugly.

"Speaking of none of your business," Carlisle said, coming up behind them.

The five smiled sheepishly as Carlisle gave them a stern look.

"What are you going to tell her if she walks out the door and finds the five of you snooping? Go do something else," he told them.

They all went their separate ways as they left their little sister to being cheered up by a very unconventional cheerleader.


	27. Chapter 30

**Twilight is not, and I repeat, is not mine. I only own the lovely Hannie.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I was planning on updating this way earlier but unfortunately never had free time. And I tend to name all my documents with ridiculous and hard to remember names so I can never find what I've started. But anyway…without further ado I present to you my next chapter.**

* General POV *

Rosalie walked downstairs after eavesdropping on her adopted sister. She froze when she saw Carlisle in the kitchen with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked him apprehensively.

"I have to go to Boston," he sighed. "Its horrible timing but they need me for a conference because of some research I did with some other doctors in Seattle."

"Well…how long do they need you? It can't be that long right?" Rosalie answered him.

"Well, they said to plan on at least a week. And that's at least, could be longer but we don't know at this point."

He sighed again, and Emmett walked into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked them, taking in their concerned faces.

"Carlisle has to go to Boston for a conference. He's debating whether or not to go," Alice answered him as she walked into the room tailed by Jasper.

"Are you bringing Esme?" Edward asked as he walked into the room quietly.

"Yes, I am," Carlisle nodded at his son.

"Speaking of which, where is she? We're having a pretty big family conference here and she's not," Emmett questioned.

"Trying to get your sister to eat," Carlisle told him. "I just don't know if she's going to be well enough for us to leave."

"We'll take care of her though," Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him. "She'll be fine under our care."

"Yea but we don't know if she'll be ok without Carlisle and Esme," Alice told her softly.

Esme walked in at that moment, an empty bowl in her hands. She smiled triumphantly at them and said, "She ate some ravioli. Not a lot, but some. Means she's improving at the very least."

"Oh thank god," Rosalie let out a breath.

"When do you guys have to leave?" Jasper asked them.

"Monday morning," Carlisle responded. "And I think she'll be fine without us but you guys have to watch her really well, ok?"

"She'll enjoy that," Emmett laughed out loud. "A week with us taking care of her, she'll have a great time."

"We kind of need to take this seriously," Rosalie said pointedly in his direction.

"I trust you guys, just make sure she eats and doesn't hide in her room all day."

"When are you going to tell her? Because I don't want to be here when the fireworks go off?" Emmett joked, but was very serious about what he said.

"Well I was planning on tomorrow but if she's made progress…" Carlisle murmured to himself.

"Oh, don't do it tonight. She's going to come down in like, ten minutes to see if she can go to Jen's house. Should we let her?" Alice asked them.

"If she eats more," Esme said. "I don't want her getting sick."

Alice decided to go talk to her, with Rosalie in tow, and they walked up the stairs.

"Hey Hans?" Alice pushed open the door.

The girl was sitting up in her bed, knees pressed tight to her chest. "Hey," she responded quietly.

Rosalie sat down next to her and tenderly brushed a strand of her sister's hair back from her face.

"So you want to go to Jen's house?" Alice asked her, and Hannie nodded.

"Well you gotta eat more, ok?" Rosalie told her. "What do you want to have?"

"Doesn't matter," she replied to her older sisters question.

"Want some more ravioli?" Rosalie asked.

She nodded in response and Alice fluttered softly out of the room to get it for her.

When she got downstairs, her brothers looked up at her expectantly.

"She's still upset, I'm gonna take her to Jen's in a little bit but she's gonna eat first," she told them.

"When are you gonna tell her that we're taking care of her for the week?" Emmett asked her.

"Not now, obviously," she told him.

"That would not go over well," Jasper laughed.

"It's not funny," Edward glared at him. "She's not going to be too happy when she finds out," he rolled his eyes.

"Well, yeah, but she's going to have to find out sooner or later," Emmett said.

"Just not now guys. Stop pushing it; we want our sister to be happy right? And not afraid of us?" Alice asked them exasperatedly. "Thought so," she muttered under her breath as her brothers shrugged in agreement.

With a little insistence from Rosalie, Hannie finished her ravioli without comment.

Then Alice shared an uncomfortable, awkward, silent car ride with her younger sister on the way to Jen's house.

She dropped Hannie off with a heavy heart, not even being able to fathom what she was going through.

"Someone will come get you around eleven, eleven thirty," she told Hannie before she got out of the car.

"That sounds good. Bye Alice, thanks for the car ride," Hannie gave her a half smile and walked up her friend's front steps.

Jen certainly cheered her up. They painted each other's nails, ate Chinese food, pigged out on junk food and talked about boys.

Hannie loved it. She felt pressured with her family sometimes. Like she had to live up to something she wasn't. But with her friends, it all melted away. She could laugh as loud as she wanted and make stupid mistakes and not feel judged. She could be human.

"Soo…" Jen flopped back onto her couch. "You need to spill. Like right now."

"About what?" Hannie laughed as she took a spoonful of peanut butter from the jar the two of them were sharing.

"What is this I hear about you and a certain someone named Kyle Davis?" Jen narrowed her eyes at her friend who almost choked on her peanut butter.

"Who in God's name told you _that_?" she shrieked once she caught her breath.

"I have my sources. Now tell me what you want with the creeper that is Kyle Davis."

"Not until you tell me who told you that. So I can make sure they die a slow, painful, bloody, death," Hannie said cheerfully.

"You're sadistic," Jen rolled her eyes.

"You know you love me," Hannie gave her a toothy grin.

Jen retaliated by sticking out her tongue and saying, "Kyle told me you loser. He casually asked me the other day if you were seeing anyone."

Hannie bit back her laughter. "How did that come up in conversation? Because I'm sure I grace all of your conversations during the school day."

"Of course you do," Jen replied absentmindedly. "We were in lab for Bio and he was like, 'you're Hannie's best friend right?' and he was all nervous and quiet and I figured he liked you a bit. And he was like 'is she still dating Nick?' and I said no, and he looked happy and then I saw you two walking and being all flirty in the hallway, so I figured I'd ask you," Jen said taking a deep breath after her story.

"Well…maybe, I kinda sorta do like him. A little," Hannie said quickly.

Jen shot her a look that did not escape Hannie.

"Don't give me that look!"

"I'm not giving you any look!"

"Yes you are! You're giving me the, I'm very disappointed in you look, how could you do this to yourself look that only you get when you're looking at me look!" Hannie exclaimed triumphantly.

"Fine! But how could you do this to yourself?" Jen practically shouted at her friend. "You pretty much hated him at the beginning of the year!"

"People change Jenny! He's matured a significant amount. High school has taken his ego down a few notches, and he's gotten taller, and cuter, and,"

"Stop right there. Do not finish that sentence or I'm telling your sister!" Jen threatened.

"Tell her what?"

"That you are setting yourself up for death at the hands of a psychopath!"

"Who? You?" Hannie laughed.

"Ugh," Jen huffed. "Have it your way. Let's watch _Titanic."_

"Sounds lovely," Hannie yawned.

They almost finished when Hannie's phone rang.

"What Emmett? Jack's about to die," Hannie snapped into her phone, close to tears.

"Hey, I'll be there in like ten minutes. You get your sob scene, don't worry, just calling to warn you," Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, if you were a girl you'd understand," Hannie chided her older brother.

"How do you do that? I swear it's uncanny," Emmett asked her in shock.

"It's a secret. Now I have to go. Bye."

They finished the movie and Hannie got into Emmett's car.

"Hey," he grinned at her as she climbed in.

"Hi," she yawned.

"Tired?" he laughed.

"Just a bit."

They drove on in an easy silence with Emmett shooting Hannie wary glances all the while.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Hannie asked him suspiciously.

"Like what? I'm not looking at you like anything," Emmett said innocently.

"Liar, liar, liar," Hannie singsonged. "You're keeping something from me and I'd like to know," she glared at him.

"Look," Emmett sighed. "I'm not allowed to tell you, Alice would tear me to shreds. She was going to tell you when you got in, but,"

"But what? I hate that you guys keep secrets from me; it's bad enough what you are," Hannie said sharply.

"Hannakins," Emmett sighed again.

"Don't, Emmett, just don't," Hannie said, sighing like her brother, turning her head to face the window.

"You know I wanted to tell you right away, but they didn't think it was a good time," Emmett said.

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing bad, I promise. But I'm rooting for you kid. Even if you think no one is," Emmett said quietly.

Hannie pressed her temple against the window wishing she could go to sleep and wake up with a normal, non-vampire family.

Did she really just think that? Hannie regretted her thoughts instantly with a rush of hot shame. She loved her family. She really did. They scared her sometimes though.


	28. Chapter 31

**Once again I only own Hannie. Nothing else. **

**So I combined last chapter with this one…I had some timing issues I had to work out in my head. I hope you guys are still enjoying it and I've been working on some intense stuff for when Bella comes into the picture :) **

**And I know I take absolutely FOREVER when it comes to updating but I need inspiration and some time when I'm not busy. But my AP bio teacher is obsessed with twilight (movies) because his wife read the books and he likes to show us clips in our notes…so thank Mr. Duluk for this chapter. **

**Recap:**

"_You know I wanted to tell you right away, but they didn't think it was a good time," Emmett said. _

"_Tell me what?"_

"_Nothing bad, I promise. But I'm rooting for you kid. Even if you think no one is," Emmett said quietly. _

_Hannie pressed her temple against the window wishing she could go to sleep and wake up with a normal, non-vampire family. _

_Did she really just think that? Hannie regretted her thoughts instantly with a rush of hot shame. She loved her family. She really did. They scared her sometimes though._

**10 minutes later**

**General POV**

The ride was finished in stony silence as the siblings sat alone with their thoughts.

As they pulled up to the Cullen house Hannie's stomach clenched, afraid of what was awaiting her inside.

She got out of the car and stretched, giving her brother a wary look before following him inside. She went to go up the stairs but Emmett gave her a slight push towards the living room.

She gave him a dirty look and he responded by rolling his eyes.

"Just go, it's not as bad as you think it's gonna be."

"What are you, Edward? You don't know what I'm thinking," Hannie glared at him.

"Go!"

"Fine!" Hannie huffed and went into the living room where Carlisle, Esme, and her sisters were waiting.

She gave them a suspicious look and went to back away but Emmett came in behind her and caught her arms.

"Oh Hannie, don't be afraid," Alice pleaded. "Come sit down, we won't hurt you, I promise."

"Is this an intervention?" Hannie blurted, then blushed.

Emmett chuckled, "No stupid, just go sit down, we wanna talk to you."

"About what?" Hannie asked cautiously slowly making her way over to the couch with a little effort from Emmett. He all but shoved her onto the couch then went over to stand with Rosalie.

"Well I've been working on a project with some doctors from all over the country. And they want all of us to get together to meet and work."

"And that means we're moving?" Hannie guessed, a little upset. They told her they moved a lot, but she didn't expect it to be this soon. "Figures," she rolled her eyes.

"Moving? God no Hanna Beth, seriously, moving?" Emmett snorted.

"We're not moving," Esme said gently with a glare at Emmett who was still controlling his laughter.

"Carlisle's just going on a business trip for a little while. He and Esme are going together. You're just going to be stuck with us taking care of you," Alice smiled, hoping her youngest sister was taking it well.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about," Rosalie said sitting down next to her.

"Ok," Hannie shrugged. "Can I go now?" she said, not in the mood for a touchy, feely, family group hug she was sure was about to ensue.

Esme smiled at her and nodded, and she all but sprinted out of the living room, glad for it to be over.

The next day was Sunday, and her family watched her like a hawk. They barely let her out of their sight, and she really wanted to be alone.

The next day was the same. And the next day. They only let her out of the house for school where even then she felt scrutinized. On Wednesday, they finally let her out of the house to go running. She ran fast and hard, willing her emotions out of her with every step. She desperately needed alone time, time her family wasn't going to give her. She swore she saw some of their cars disappearing around the corner as she got close. Almost positive they were following her, she went home, too tired to care.

She had school the next morning, so she went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. She turned the shower on and stepped gratefully into the hot, relaxing spray.

She was thankful for the alone time that she so desperately needed. She loved her family, she really did, but they were so protective, overbearing.

There were no secrets in their family, and almost nothing was personal.

With a mind reader and a psychic, how could it be?

If it was bothering one of them, it was bothering all of them.

Hannie longed for a younger sibling, to pick on, to protect. It really sucked being the youngest sometimes.

She found that fact rang true the next morning when an unwelcome presence loomed over her sleeping form.

"Hey, wake up, short stuff, wake up," an annoying voice broke into her subconscious.

Hannie POV

I rolled over onto my side sleepily and groaned. My brother was trying to wake me up, a job usually left to Rosalie or Alice because I am _not_ a morning person.

And he was being super annoying about it to.

To make him shut up I looked at the time.

The red numbers told me it was 5:15. 5:15! "Emmett!" I shrieked.

"Hannie!" he mocked. "Get your butt outta bed."

"Too early," I mumbled and rolled right over. I don't even think I closed my eyes for a minute when the covers were yanked off me.

An unwelcome, cold breeze, swept over me and I shivered.

"Where are they?" I grumbled at him, trying to burrow into the warmth of my pillow.

"Who?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Why didn't they wake me up?"

"Oh," he said. "They drove Carlisle and Esme to the airport. "They'll be back before school. And what's wrong with me waking you up, huh?" he asked me, giving my shoulder a poke.

"They never wake me up this early," I groaned again, face in the pillow, trying to get some much-needed rest before I actually had to wake up.

"Well I need to feed you," he said in a tone of voice that was usually followed with a 'duh.'

"I can feed myself, go away," I mumbled again, about to drift off into unconsciousness again, when another voice broke in.

"If you're not up in five minutes, I'll get the cold water, I'm warning you Hannie," said a voice far different from easygoing voice of Emmett.

"Yes dad," I said and pushed myself up, wondering why I was so sore. I glared at the two of them and Edward just rolled his eyes.

The two of us had never really clicked, he was impatient at times, and I pushed it. When he wanted quiet, I wanted noise, and conversation.

Which was probably why we always ended up in a situation much like this one.

Me glaring at him. Him sighing and wishing for a better-behaved sister. Well, that's what I think.

"I was going to give you five minutes, but he came up," Emmett said in a stage whisper, winking at me.

My gaze softened, and allowed him half a smile before pushing myself out of bed.

"Can you two leave so I can get ready?" I asked them.

They nodded and exited the room quickly.

I got ready, going slower than usual because I had more time.

I felt weird, kind of dizzy and my muscles ached.

Probably from volleyball last week. My nice, sweet, Spanish teacher was a fierce hardcore coach. She worked us to the bone every practice.

That was why I was sore, I reasoned.

I'm fine.

I went downstairs and relief flooded through me, my sisters were back and I didn't have to deal with another minute of overbearing brothers.

"You're up early," Rosalie remarked with a trace of suspicion in her voice.

I gave her a noncommittal shrug, glanced at Edward and Emmett, and reached into the fridge.

I was lethargic and sluggish in the morning, usually in a funk so deep that nobody could bring me out of it.

I pulled a cup of yogurt out and grabbed a spoon then sat down at the counter.

"That's what you're eating?" Jasper asked incredulously.

I gave another shrug, not in the mood to talk. I guess it _was_ abnormal. I had a fast metabolism from sports, and I could chow down like nobody's business.

I just wasn't hungry. Big deal.

"Are you ok?" Edward's eyes narrowed.

"Just tired."

I gave them a smile to show them I was ok, but it must have come across as unnatural because they didn't look convinced.

I forced the yogurt down my throat and went to brush my teeth. It was weird having my siblings taking care of me. I mean, they usually did in an overprotective older sibling way, but them "babysitting" me was different.

They were more overbearing than usual and I could honestly see why. Since the incident with the _other_ vampires, I hadn't been myself.

Stuff scared me more than it used to. I slept with my door wide open and I had nightmares about that day.

But whatever. Every day it got better, and every day I felt safer.

"Hannie, let's go," Edward called up to me. "We're leaving."

"Kay," I yelled back, grabbing my book bag.

I had a headache all day and couldn't concentrate.

When I got home, they kept asking me if I was alright, or if I wanted to lay down or take the next day off.

The next day was even worse. I was coughing and kind of cold.

I sat at the kitchen counter, barely stomaching my yogurt when Rosalie came up to me.

"Are you ok?" she asked me worriedly, trying to brush my forehead with her cool fingers but I flinched away and nodded.

"I'll be fine."

"Sure you don't want to stay home?"

"Yea."

I didn't make it through the day. I threw up during second period and found myself in the nurse's office wanting to go home.

General POV

Rosalie was sitting in History drawing circles in her notebook, pretending to take notes.

"Ms. Hale?"

"1929," she murmured not looking up. She _was_ paying attention; it just didn't look like it. She was just bored.

It was one of the only classes she didn't share with one of her siblings. She had French next period, with Jasper, which was _such_ a joke. When she was human she had a governess who taught her French and made Rosalie a natural. Not to mention the years upon years of practice she had.

Not that she needed the language in everyday life, but it did come in handy when traveling.

The classroom phone rang and she didn't bother with listening in. It was probably for some classmate who forgot their lunch at home or someone getting dismissed.

"Ms. Hale?"

"Yes," she looked up.

"You're sister's in the nurse's office. They can't get a hold of your parents so they want to talk to you."

Rosalie nodded swiftly and grabbed her books in one fluid motion. As soon as she heard the words 'sister' and 'nurse' she was ready to go.

In a flash she was outside the door of the main office building and striding to the nurse's office.

Her little sister looked worn out and beaten up. She was curled up on a cot with a nurse trying to give her orange juice.

"Hi," Rosalie said, getting the nurse's attention. "I'm her sister."

"Oh, good. Can you get her to drink this, she's not taking it from me."

Rosalie nodded and took the cup from the nurse's hand and knelt down next to the cot.

"Hey, Hannie," she said softly, meeting the small girl's gaze.

"Rosie," Hannie whispered out of dry lips.

"Can you drink this for me? It'll make you better," Rosalie told her.

Hannie nodded and took a few sips with her sister's encouragement.

The woman who usually sat at the front desk walked in and approached Rosalie who stood up.

"We can't reach your parents, do you know how we can get a hold of them?"

"My aunt and uncle are in Boston," Rosalie told her. "My uncle is at a medical conference for I think a week. But he left my brother and I in charge since we're the oldest. We didn't know our sister was sick, otherwise we would have kept her home."

Mrs. Cope nodded. "Well can we have you take her home? I'm sure you'll have no problem catching up," she said.

"Of course. Anything to make her better," Rosalie told her with a nod. "C'mon Hannie, let's get you home."

Barley a minute in a moving car, Hannie was throwing up again, which made her distraught.

"It's no big deal, don't worry about it," Rosalie assured her, after her younger sister stained the upholstery.

Although they made it home in one piece, it was an agonizing car ride for Rosalie.

Her sister was delirious and cried the whole way home.

She finally got Hannie to take some Tylenol and lay down on the couch.

Even with medicine, Hannie felt horrible. She fell in and out of fitful sleep and wanted Esme.

Her other siblings finally got out of school and were debating whether or not to call Carlisle.

"We can take care of her ourselves," Rosalie said angrily.

"But he's a doctor," Jasper argued.

"She's just got a virus or something," Emmett said. "She'll be fine."

"Fine? She's dehydrated," Edward hissed.

"Rosalie?" Alice asked, after brushing her sisters forehead lightly. "Someone needs to go out and get more Tylenol. We'll be out soon and her fevers not going down."

"I'll go," Jasper volunteered and motioned Emmett to go with him.

"See ya in a bit squirt," Emmett whispered at Hannie's sleeping form and bent down to brush her forehead lightly and walked out.

Hannie mumbled something incoherently and stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes and rubbed them blearily. "Edward?"

"No, sweetie that was Emmett. He just left," Alice said, grabbing her sister's warm hand. "But I can call him if you-"

"No," Hannie said, shaking her head. "Edward," she said softly, almost shyly.

Edward moved to the couch, a little confused but pleased and sat down replacing the seat Alice had just vacated.

"How are you feeling?" He murmured at her.

"Tired, cold." she whispered, making painstaking efforts to talk. _Thirsty._ She thought at him, and he nodded with a faint smirk.

"So that's why you want me around. So you don't have to talk," he teased, eyes sparkling in amusement.

"You're my brother," she whispered. And though she blushed and turned her face away Edward knew she really did like him. Even though it was hard for her to say it.

He turned her face towards him and his cool hands lingered on her hot brow.

"You're fever's coming back," he told her. "You'll need more medicine soon."

She made a face. "I hate pills," she told him.

"I know," Edward laughed. "But it'll make you feel better, promise."

"Kay," she replied softly. "Can I have some water?"

Edward nodded and grabbed the glass from the coffee table and held it up to her lips.

"Slowly," he instructed her carefully and she nodded, but was already sucking the liquid down like she was bone dry.

He pulled it away and she doubled over. He saw what was happening before it did and got the pan underneath her before she threw up all over the living room floor.

She moaned, wiped her mouth, and leaned back into the couch cushions.

"I come bearing gifts," Alice announced as she walked in the room with a bottle of Benadryl. "It'll put you to sleep but it'll bring that fever down," she smiled and handed the bottle to her brother. "Make sure she takes it slow. We don't need more upheaval," she teased her sister who smiled back weakly.

He filled the cup with the correct dosage and held it to her chapped lips.

She reached for it and took a slow sip.

"Slow, slow, one sip at a time, atta girl," he coached her with a grin.

She passed the empty cup back to him when she was done and when he stood up she whispered, "Please stay."

Alice smiled knowingly and took the cup from her brother as he sat back down.

He took Hannie's feverish hand as she drifted off into unconsciousness.

Emmett and Jasper walked in around half an hour later and smirked at the sight in front of them.

Edward was sitting on the couch with Hannie's legs curled around him, holding her hand and gently stroking it with his thumb, and watching her protectively.

Emmett nudged Jasper and said, "Aww look how cute they look, doesn't it make you want to hug and cuddle and plant flowers?"

Jasper laughed and Edward allowed himself a small smirk.

"How long have you been home?" he asked them softly.

"A little while, looks like you got it pretty much under control so we didn't want to bug you," Jasper said, sitting down on a nearby armchair.

"How's the kid?" Emmett asked his brother.

"She's fine right now. Sleeping rather peacefully I might add," Edward told him.

Jasper snorted.

Peaceful was not a word anyone in the Cullen house would use to describe Hannie. Sleeping in particular was an interesting experience to watch. She was an active dreamer, she talked in her sleep, thrashed around, threw covers and pillows with reckless abandon; she was even known to sleepwalk on a few occasions.

"Where's Rosalie?" Emmett asked curiously, looking around for his wife.

"Alice sent her out to get soup ten minutes ago," Edward told him.

"Don't we have soup?" Emmett frowned.

Edward nodded. "She just wanted to keep her busy with something. She's worried. We all are."

His two brothers nodded as they watched Hannie stir in her sleep then settle down again.

Rosalie burst in a moment later, with a shopping bag in her hand.

"How is she? Did anything change? Did she get enough medicine?" she asked them frantically.

"Calm down Rosalie, you know I would call you if anything drastic happened," Alice walked in calmly.

"What'd you get?" Emmett asked her.

"Soup, grape Popsicles because they're her favorite, and 'The Princess Bride.'" She smiled.

They all grinned, knowing it was Hannie's favorite movie. If it was on TV she would watch it, no matter what she was doing.

The next few hours were stressful for the family. Rosalie paced tensely, running her fingers through her long blonde hair in exasperation.

"You've been to Med school, humans can die from fevers, can't they?" She shot at Edward.

"Not if it's under control. She'll be fine Rosalie, don't worry," Edward told her.

Hannie let out a whimper in her sleep and Rosalie froze. When she made the noise again, Rosalie rushed to her sister's side and knelt down next to her.

"No, no, don't hurt him! Stop it!" Hannie cried out in her sleep.

"What is she thinking?" Rosalie demanded of Edward.

"I'm not a dream walker, I don't know," Edward replied tersely. "I'm sure it's just a nightmare, fevers can do that," he said trying to reassure her.

"Do something!" she urged him with a glare.

"Stop! Stop, he didn't do anything! Please don't hurt my brother," Hannie whimpered and Rosalie flinched.

"Edward, move," Jasper ordered and his brother quickly got off the couch and Jasper replaced him.

He took his sister's hand and sent waves of calm over her, which quieted her to a few small whimpers and she was silent.

Jasper didn't get up until her breathing was slow and even again.

"Now what?" Rosalie sighed.


	29. Chapter 32

**So I know its been ages since I've updated but inspiration found me again so here's the next chapter. I hope my lovely readers are still with me and I love you all for sticking with this craziness. I think this will be the last installment in this story and I'll move on to the sequel where Bella comes into the picture. Let me know what you think and as always all ideas are welcome!**

**I also have a few one shots in the process so keep an eye out for them :) **

**Hannie POV**

I woke up in the dark, disoriented and sat up too quickly. My head really hurt and so did the rest of me.

"Take it easy kiddo, you've been out for a while," Emmett said from somewhere near me, turning on a light.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes wearily. I was on the couch, or at least I thought I was.

"How you feeling?"

"Miserable."

"You want anything?"

"No."

I closed my eyes and put my hands over them, but it didn't stop my head from pounding. Emmett was next to me in a flash.

"Ok squirt, what hurts? Head, stomach, what?"

"Where's everyone else?"

"Ok, avoid the question. They're around. We didn't want to overwhelm you when you woke up, so we're rotating," he grinned at me.

"What time is it?" I asked him before he could ask me if I was ok again. I hated it when people worried over me.

Emmett sighed, giving me a look. "Like one in the morning I think."

"Oh. Can I go back to sleep now?" I gave him the hurt puppy look, hoping he would relax.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way squirt, your choice," Emmett responded, trying to be tough.

Seriously, he can't pull it off. My brother is a giant teddy bear, except when he's actually fighting or being intimidating, not when he tries. Like right now, he's trying, and failing.

"Are you listening to me?"

Nope, I wasn't. Not that he needs to know that…

"Mhm," I mumbled, trying to burrow back into the blankets.

"Hannie, you're hurting I can tell, let me make it better," he pleaded with me. "Just tell me what hurts and I'll get you some medicine and you can go back to bed," he said enticingly.

This was getting good. He was pulling the good cop/bad cop thing, but with himself. It was actually pretty hysterical to tell the truth.

At that point, I really wanted to go to sleep so I closed my eyes, rolled over and ignored him.

I don't know how long it was but someone turned the light off and my head still hurt. I rolled over and opened my eyes trying to get comfortable.

Emmett was still crouched next to me, which I didn't know.

I screamed. He laughed.

"Emmett, stop bothering her. Your rotations up anyway," Alice said, turning the light back on.

It hurt my head. A lot.

"Come on Alice, she was just about to crack," Emmett whined.

"This isn't a test of willpower, now go be with your wife, she's a mess," Alice replied before kneeling down next to me. "Here I brought you some medicine," she whispered.

"I, I, I dunno if," I stuttered, closing my eyes. "If I can stomach it," I looked at her fearfully.

"You're gonna be fine," she promised. "There, doesn't that make you feel better," she whispered to me after I drank it. She stroked my hair and I wished I got to spend more time with her. With school, and sports, and my friends, I barely got to see my family especially my big sisters.

"Something on your mind?" Alice asked me with a faint smile.

"Just thinking about stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yea," I said. "I'm not even tired," I laughed a little.

"Well you've been sleeping the day away," Alice giggled.

"Well I can't help it, I don't feel well," I pouted.

She laughed at me and continued stroking my hair and talking to me softly. It lulled me into another bout of sleepiness and I drifted off, possibly due to the medicine.

I woke up the next morning feeling as horrible as the day before and luckily I got to stay home. Alice stayed home with me, which was nice, and I got to watch movies and eat Popsicles.

I still felt miserable and threw up about every two hours but Alice told me my fever went down a little bit which meant I was on the mend.

After about a day and half of this, I was completely fine. Although my siblings didn't believe it and made me stay cooped up in the house, which was miserable. It didn't help that it was pouring outside either. I was practically bouncing off the walls with energy.

"Aliiiice," I whined at my sister.

"Go lay down Hannie, I'm not going to ask you again," she sighed back.

"But Alice," I pouted. "I've slept for hours and hours, I'm not even tired!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down a bit.

"Hannie stop it. You were just really, really sick and you're body is still on the mend. We don't need you draining your resources in one day and getting sick again. Now sit," Alice shot me a look.

I felt bad. Well, sort of. I'm not easy to deal with when I'm full of pent up energy. And I know my siblings were only trying to look after me but I was tired of being sick and tired of lying around all the time. But I plopped down on the couch to appease my sister just as my unsuspecting brother Emmett walked in.

He smirked at my frustrated expression as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Emmett?" I asked him, turning my innocent face up to the max.

"Whatever you're trying it won't work," Alice warned me with a smile of her own.

"What squirt?" Emmett sighed, not wanting to be caught in the middle of whatever his sisters had going on.

"Can you take me to the high school?" I asked him sweetly.

"Now why in God's name do you want to do that?" Emmett asked, a confused expression on his face.

"So I can run, the gyms open!" I bounced to my feet with a smile.

Alice rolled her eyes at me and Emmett scoffed.

"You were puking this morning, answers no," he told me crossing his arms.

"But you're my favorite big brother," I grinned at him. At this point I was getting desperate and willing to try anything. "And I'm not even tired and I'm way, way, better than I was earlier!" I protested, jumping up and down. "See?"

"Why can't you listen? You're just going to slow down your recovery and make yourself worse; do I need to call Edward in here to give you a lecture?"

"But Alice, I'll be fine!" I continued pouting even though I knew it wouldn't get me anywhere.

"Listen to your sister," Emmett told me, crossing his arms and morphing into serious brother mode. "We don't want you getting any sicker, you scared us to death earlier. Now sit your ass down and rest," he instructed.

I let out a defeated sigh and dropped on the couch once again. Their faces softened as they looked at me with sympathetic expressions. But all of a sudden they perked up again and grinned at me, both sets of eyes sparkling.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"You'll see," Emmett told me.

"It's a surprise," Alice nodded.

"But I hate surprises," I frowned.

"I think you'll like this one," Rosalie popped her head in. "Go open the door," she smiled at me.

"Am I allowed?" I asked with a pointed look at my other siblings.

"Go," Alice said, rolling her eyes and shooing me out of the room playfully.

I got up, anticipation mounting as I walked to the door. When I opened it, it was still pouring outside but the two people coming up the front walk were enough to turn my sour mood around. Carlisle and Esme were hurrying up the walk, home from their trip. Ignoring the rain and my lack of shoes, I ran outside to greet them, a huge smile on my face. Esme met me first and hugged me close and kissed me on the head.

"I missed you sweetheart," she whispered as I wrapped my arms around her.

Carlisle picked me up and swung me around before depositing me gently to my feet.

"Miss us?" he asked playfully as he hugged me again. I shook my head into his chest and he laughed. "Me too Hannie, me too." But then he pulled away and fixed me with a stern look. "It's pouring and I heard you were sick, get inside," he smiled despite the sternness in his voice.

Twenty minutes, a warm shower, dry clothes, and a cup of soup later, I was snuggled on the couch in between Rosalie and Esme. My whole family was sitting in the living room talking and enjoying each other's company. It was still pouring out but I was happy.

And as my older brothers teased me for something I rolled my eyes but I wouldn't have it any other way. I was where I belonged and I was here to stay.


	30. Well Hi there

Hello fabulous people that are reading this right now!

Has it really been four years since I started this thing? Holy shit. Is anyone still on here reading stuff like this? Because if so I have a question for you! I reread this the other day and I cringed. _Cringed, _people. Sure, this story had potential, but I clearly did not reach that point. Some parts I'm happy with how I did and others (well, most, let's be real) I'm not so happy. I'm so super tempted to do a rewrite (original story/plot will be intact) and fix the lack of detail and other stuff that's making me cringe. If you're interested in reading, let me know! Review, drop me a PM, whatever you want. Even if no one cares I'll leave this cringe-worthy testament to my early years of high school up for everyone to read, enjoy, and share a laugh about.

If you've made it this far, thank you! I love each and every single person that took the time to read it, review it, and care about it, even if you've moved on to bigger and better and non Twilight things. Hugs and kisses.

Smiles and sunshine to all,

Emily

(PS: I'm 19 and in college now sooo this story can be a lot a lot better, jusssayin)


End file.
